Stars and Archives
by fairytailsbluepanda
Summary: Ever since the oracion seis incident Lucy and Hibiki have stayed in touch and are now the best of friends, but now their friendship will see highs and lows...but at the end will they stay friends or will it bloom into something else... Newly edited for those of you that would like to know. This is Lucy x Hibiki!
1. the phone call

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately (due to my pain medication) so I have decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters.**

* * *

*** Hibiki's p.o.v ***

"So how was your last mission?" I asked my blond haired mage friend through our communication lacrima chat way.

"Oh you know the...usual way that my teams missions go," She paled and sweat dropped as she replied.

Usual was her code for almost no reward money because it went on fixing the damages her team had inflicted on the town or area where they had been working, yet again. And by the way her face had paled her rent must be due soon, very soon.

"Starting to worry about your rent not been sorted in time again?" I asked, gently knowing this was most likely the case and knowing it was a sensitive subject.

"It's due next week and i'm short 50,000 jewels," she half cried, half sobbed " I really should just do solo jobs or find a new and less destructive team" She sighed and slumped forward onto her desk top.

I just laughed she always got like this when her rent was due, it didn't mean anything as we both knew she loved her teammates too much to do anything about it.

"So when do you leave on your next mission?" She questioned trying to get away from the depressing subject of her lacking rent fund, but she also knew that Ren had been away visiting family for a few weeks, as his mother had gotten ill, so the trimen hadn't been working lately.

"Well Ren is due back any day now but Eve and I were thinking of picking a job and getting him to meet us there," I explained, as I did so I happened to look at my wall clock and noted how long we had been talking for...wow over an hour.

As I'd spaced out slightly over the time thing, my blond friend had started scribbling in her notebook that she used for her novel ideas, jeez the off hand comments that could inspire that girl it both amazing and worries me, I thought returning from my spaced out world by running a hand through my messy hair.

"That is a pretty good idea ya know," She replied to my earlier statement before my spacing out episode, without looking up from her scribblings,multitasking being her main talent at the moment apparently...I want her attention all to myself damn it! Stupid novel I muttered internally.

I saw her look up at her clock, finally noticing the time as well.

"Is it really that late already? Gosh I should probably get to bed now,"She gasped in surprised, then yawned.

"It'll be another long day tomorrow," She grimaced, probably thinking of how many jobs she'd need to take to cover the ever nevering and highly dreaded RENT DUE DATE! as we'd come to call it. It was times like this that I was glad I've got my own house and not a rented one.

"Sleep well Lucy dearest, as always it's been a blast talking to you" I smiled warmly at my favourite celestial spirit mage, ever since the oracion seis incident we had become fast friends and she was one of the few people I could truly be myself around, and I may or may not have a major crush on the girl. "Oh and say hi to everyone at your end for me okay" I added as an afterthought.

"Will do hibiki, Goodnight and take care," She smiled somewhat sadly before switching of the connection and leaving me to get ready for bed.

Sometime later as I was climbing into bed about to fall into a deep sleep, seeing how tired I felt, a thought struck me, it was rare for me to talk to Lucy at that time of night, without one of her team members being present in her apartment or atleast trying to break in...hmm weird but right now I'm too tired to worry about it. It was probably nothing anyway, but just to be safe I'll ask Lucy about it to make sure that there's nothing wrong next time we talked. And with that I felt my eyes close and I drifted into a deep, long sleep.

***Lucy's p.o.v. * **

I switched off the communication lacrima and as soon as I saw Hibiki's face flicker off I dropped my smile and started to shake slightly, almost on the verge of tears. I could no longer hold onto my bright smile and felt the loneliness start to hit me and some guilt. I hadn't meant to lie to one of my best friends, I just didn't think it was fair to burden him with my problems while he had his own to worry about. I wasn't low on rent money because of my teams destructive tendencies, for once, but because I hadn't really been working with my team at the present time.

Ever since we had returned from Edolas, along with this worlds true Lisanna, I had taken a step back from team Natsu after seeing the way Natsu and everyone was so overjoyed at her return. I mean who wouldn't be overjoyed if their supposed dead loved one suddenly returned. I know that if my mom came back I would be absolutely over the moon with happiness, and would want some alone time to catch up. Which was why I was stepping back a bit so that the team and everyone could have that time to catch up and get reacquainted. Though I was wondering when I would get a chance to get to know Lisanna for myself, I mused as I stepped into the shower, I mean she seems like a nice person and I'd like to become friends if at all possible.

Not that, that dense idiot had noticed what I was doing, or noticed anything other that Lisanna for the past few weeks! I fumed before feeling the hot water start to wash away my problems and relax my muscles what a heavenly feeling, you can always count on a shower to sooth the soul.

As I dried myself off after my shower and got into my pajamas I realised it had been two weeks since I had taken a step back from my team and I was really starting to miss them. I even missed them sneaking into my apartment, so that I and them wouldn't be alone. I also missed how Natsu used to sneak into my bed on a night and keep me warm, somehow seeming to know I hated being alone, but like hell was that thought ever going to cross my lips, form into words and tell them that!

Anyway this was happening due to my own choosing, I scolded myself for been so weak hearted. I picked up the leather pouch I keep my gate keys in and looked at them deciding whether or not this was a good idea, and finally decided that it was. After all the spirits were my friends too so I was never truly alone as long as I had them, I could always depend on them for emotional support, just like I did with my guild mates.

"Hey Loki" I whispered softly to pouch "I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if...maybe you could cross over here with your own power...just for a little bit," I hadn't realised it but as I was talking tears had started to slip silently from my eyes.

In a flash of golden light Loki was there pulling me into a tight hug while soothingly stroking the back of my head, just as if I was a small child and if I'm honest right now I did, indeed feel like a small child.

"There there princess" He said. "Everything will be okay just let it all out on the shoulder of your prince!"

I chuckled weakly, well you could always count on Loki to be a playboy but right now I didn't care he was being like a brother and putting me at ease.

"Thanks Loki," I murmured into his chest starting to feel sleep tugging at my mind "I would be lost without you all," I said before starting to drift off. I felt Loki pick me up carely, tuck me into bed and snuggle himself in next to me pulling me once again into his arms, making me feel safe and loved. I could toughen up in the morning, I thought just before my mind gave way on me, the world of dreams finally claiming me for their own. Tonight I could be weak, just this once.


	2. A New Friend

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately (due to my pain medication) so I have decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters.**

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v * The next day**

As I walked into the Blue Pegasus guild hall, I noticed how calm it was compared to other guilds. I took a seat at the bar and ordered my usual drink while waiting for Eve to arrive. After waiting for about 20 minutes, finishing my drink, and getting bored, I stood up and went over to the request board to try and pick out a good job for us to go on, so that when Eve got here we could call Ren and make plans, seeing as Ichiya would be away for a few months, god knows where doing god knows what...as much as I respected sempai sometimes the breaks away from him were a VERY good thing! I mean he was a brilliant man and he has taught me so much in my time here at Blue Pegasus, but I really did like it just being Eve, Ren and Myself from time to time. It felt more relaxed that way.

I saw a couple of requests that piqued my interest, while I had been rambling inwardly again, one was asking someone to find a bunch of rare flowers for their florist shop with a reward of 150,000 jewels, The second was a request asking wizards to save a town from monsters that were attacking with a reward of 400,00 jewels...hmmm not a bad reward, but would be hard to split three ways. Just as I was reading the specifics of the last job that had caught my eye I heard someone enter the guild calling my name.

" Hey," I said turning to face the person who had been calling my name, the person being Eve...I should probably have registered who it was from their voice but, I'm a little slow today. **(Author; more like to sucked up in thought to notice anything else. Hibiki: just finish editing already woman!)**

"Sorry I'm late Hibiki, Ren called me and we got caught up talking," Eve huffed slightly outta breath, he probably ran/jogged all the way here to tell me the update on Ren.

"No worries, what did Ren have to say?" I inquired.

"Well you know how he is" Eve sweat dropped "but from what I interpreted from his backwards words was that his mom isn't doing any better, so he wants to stay a bit longer to make sure she's 100% better before he returns." Eve stated.

I chuckled imagining Ren saying everything opposite to how he actually mean it to come across. But oh well, it was a good thing that he cared for his mom and there was no way a gentleman could be angry at a friend for caring for his family.

"So what do you want to do Hibiki?" Eve asked staring at me like i knew everything in the world...which I kinda did thanks to my archive magic.

"Well we could ask someone else to team up with us for a bit, if thats okay with you?" I mumbled thinking over who would be a good addition to our group.

"Yeah I have no problem with that as I need to start working again, my rent is due soon, ya know" Eve said turning to look at the request board, just like I had being doing a few moments before. Though his comment about rent gave me the perfect idea of who to ask to team up with us and I had the perfect job too. I turned to the request board, reached past Eve and pulled down the flyer for the third job that had caught my attention, with a glint in my eye and a plan forming in my mind I turned towards our master.

"Master I need a favour," I called handing the request to the master so he could see what I had in mind, while I walked back over to tell Eve of my genius plan.

"Oh nice one, I know who you mean," He giggled nodding his head to give me the go ahead to put my plan into action. I turned around to Eve with a big grin on my face.

"How do you feel about a inter guild team up?"

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v***

I'd awoken too the lovely warm morning sun shining through the curtains and onto my face and Loki nuzzling into my neck purring like a little kitten, which made me giggle for two reasons:

One it tickled!

Two it was super cute seeing the mighty Leo leader of the zodiac keys looking like a little kid who has snuck into his parents bed without getting caught.

Seeing as today was Tough it up Lucy day, I decided I'd wake Loki up and we'd either say our goodbye here and he'd go back to the spirit world and I'd head to fairytail, or he could come with me to fairy tail and we could decide on a job to take together. After I'd finally managed to wake Loki up (which was much harder than i'd expected) and told him my plan he decided to go with the second option, as he wanted to see everyone in the guild for a little bit, which was code for he wanted to brawl with Gray. Jeez boys and their fights, I shook my head and headed into the bathroom to start my morning routine of Shower, Make up, Dress and shuf off, though I'd only showered last night I just can't break my routine of my morning shower, otherwise I'd be a zombie all day.

I noticed that barely anyone was around when we entered the guild hall, looking around confused idly I wondered if maybe a huge fight was going on out back, until I looked at my watch to see what time it actually was, I soon found out the reason why it was so deserted... it's only 7:30am!

"HOLY HELL!" I yelled in surprise, I had thought it was closer to 10 than 7!

"What? what's wrong?" Loki cried rushing over to me in a panic.

I just stuck my arm out to show him my watch and pointed to the time, as he saw the time and figured out what was wrong, we both dropped to the floor with a depressed aura hanging over our heads.

"What an ungodly hour," We both said in unison, wallowing in our depression on the floor at being up so early. We were so lost in our depression that we didn't notice the sound of someone approaching.

"Now, Now it's not that ungodly," Giggled a familiar voice.

I turned my head up to see, know other than Lisanna stood there smiling down at us holding a tray of dirty mugs and dishes, she was probably cleaning up from the night before.

"Hey Lisanna do need a hand with that?" I asked pointing to the tray, my gloomy aura disappearing instantly.

"Well if you're offering it would be a great help, you see Mira-nee is sick so I offered to set up shop this morning so she could have a lye in," she smiled while explaining.

"No problem, lets get this place ready for the rest of our adorable idiots to trash again" I laughed getting to my feet. "Do you think Mira's okay?"

"Yeah she just looked overly tired, I'm sure after a little more rest she'll be right as rain," Lisanna smiled at me, as I followed her into the kitchen.

I hadn't had much chance to get to know Lisanna since she'd come back, seeing as everyone was always smothering her, and my stepping back to let everyone rejoice thing. So I think helping her out might be a good way for us to become friends, I was actually great full for waking up mega early for once.

I Left Loki to his own devices for a bit and asked him to look at the request board for a decent job while I was busy, we'd agreed on the way over here to take a job just Me and Him so I could cover my rent. But that could wait until after I was finished helping out.

**-two hours later-**

Lisanna and I had finally finished cleaning and setting up the place, who knew it could take so long Mira always makes it look so easy too. But I really was glad I'd offered to help out, because over the short amount of time we'd talked things had become really easy with us like we were old friends ( in her case maybe we were seeing as she knew Edo-lucy for two years before meeting me). We had a lot of the same interests, we both liked to read, cook and tell stories about our jobs that had gone haywire.

We were now sat at a table drinking a well earned cup of tea and eating a pastry, while chatting and watching the guild start to come alive with members. I watched Lisanna's face light up as Natsu entered the guild and made a mental note to bring the subject of boys up if we ever got the chance to talk about something like that without the highly effective ear's of a Dragon slayer around.

I sighed happily as I took a deep sip of my warm tea, something was telling me that today was going to be a very good day!


	3. A New Team

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately (due to my pain medication) I have decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters.**

* * *

**Back at blue pegasus *Hibiki's p.o.v ***

"So what do you think master?" I smiled after filling him and Eve in on my plan.

"Oh the joys of young love," Master giggled nodding his head, looking at me with stars in his eyes. "I shall go call that guilds master right away and ask him about this Hibiki," He said disappearing off in search of his lacrima.

"Thanks" I shouted at his retreating figure. Then I turned to Eve, who should have been sat right next to me, intending to chat for a bit, while we waited for master to return with an answer. Only to find him 15 feet away, flirting with a group of lovely ladies. I sighed turning myself back around and using the bar table top to act as a flat screen, I whipped out my archive to try and make a plan for this mission. Now if this had been before I meet Lucy, I would have been right along side Eve, flirting worse than Loki. But ever since I'd watched Lucy fight, and especially after I'd made the effort to stay in contact with her, I'd being slowly decreasing my flirting,unconsciously at first, but after I got to know Lucy better and come to develop feelings of friendship and more for her, it had become a conscious thing. Til I am now at the point were, six weeks later, I can no longer flirt with any woman other than my celestial spirit mage.

I sighed as I remembered how Eve had told me 'you got it bad bro' referring to how I had fallen for the beautiful, bright, bubbly girl who had risked her life trying to keep Natsu and I safe from that murderer Angel. Who wouldn't fall for such a wonderful woman! But yes Eve had said 'You have it bad bro' and walked away after I'd confessed that I may be developing deeper feelings for my lovely Lucy. I Sighed again as I pictured her dark chocolate eyes sparkling in delight as she laughs at something I say during our long phone conversations. (**Author: you have it soooo bad for her muhahaha. Hibiki: shush and keep writing woman!)**

Resting my head on the bar I switched off my archive, and made a decision to make a plan of action to make Lucy, My Lucy officially. I came up with several highly cheesy options that would all fail because Lucy hates playboys...which put me at a disadvantage, being a ex-playboy myself. The plan I finally came up with that had the highest likelihood to succeed was, I will ask her out on a date next time I see her in person, even if at first they are just friendly dates, it will be a very very good start to becoming more, in my mind anyway if she agrees. I want to show her with these dates, again depending if Lucy agrees, that I am a not the playboy that I used to be, and hopefully make her see that I'm decent boyfriend/lover material.

As I drifted off into my own world of fantasies, where Lucy and I were a couple and doing many many things together, I totally missed master returning to stand in front of me.

"...iki ...biki ...HIBIKI," Master bob shouted trying to gain my attention.

"What?" I gasped shooting up and falling backwards off my stool at the same time. This Caused everyone else in the guildhall to burst out laughing, I'm glad they found it funny...my poor bottom on the other hand did not!

"Sorry master I got lost in thought there for a moment," I said blushing with embarrassment as I stood up brushing myself off.

"The master said he could see no reason to object, as long as the mage in question agrees to this plan too," Master winked at me here giving me a knowing look.

"WOW, really? Thats great," I exclaimed like a child who had just gotten a big surprise he had been waiting months for. Immediately I turned around and set of at a run towards Eve with stars in my eyes. I grabbed Eve by the back of his collar, also grabbing our bags that were stationed by his feet (Eve always keeps hold of all our bags) and ran out the door before he even had chance to utter a word.

"Train here we come," I called causing Eve to laugh at my unusual enthusiasm. This mission was going to be great!

* * *

***The sort after mage's p.o.v ***

I was stood in Master's office waiting to find out what he needed, and oddly enough feeling like a naughty school child who had been called into the principles office.

"What do you need master?" I asked intrigued as to why I had been called in here at all.

"Well my dear, Blue pegasus has asked if you would like to team up with the trimen for a mission," Master stated in reply to my question. The look in his eye had me on edge though, what was he up too?

" The...t...Trimen," I spluttered, in shock, why would they want me to team up with them? I mean surely someone else from our guild would be better for this than me!

"Yes, Ichiya and Ren are out of the picture from what I understand, and they would like you to fill in for Ren, on this particular mission," Master finished looking at me for an answer.

I nodded knowing some of that information already I mean I had been talking to one of the members last night about this.

"But..but why me I mean surely someone from their guild could team up with them," I questioned, my earlier curiosity about me being chosen coming back again.

Master just raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say 'do you really not know them at all?'

"Oh right they don't get along with many of their guild mates seeing as there mostly male," I deadpanned. "But surely someone else would be better suited to this team up than I am?" I said, my lack of confidence in myself showing.

"Child, blue pegasus has a reputation for NOT trashing everything in sight and they believe you would be the best fit. Because you are the most level headed and least destructive one of your teammates and out of most of the members here," Master said gently. "You are a very powerful mage my dear and a talented, kind mage you just need more confidence in yourself is all" He whispered gently to me, reassuring me in that warm fatherly way he had.

I blushed at his words and nodded my head at the reasoning they had used in picking me. But I still was a little unsure I could I really do this?

"Do you think it's a good idea Master?" I mumbled needing the advice of an outside party right now. I didn't trust myself to make the right decision here as I really wanted to see my friend and crush again.

"Of course I do and just think Hibiki will be with you too," Master winked reverting back into his weird old man facade again. Now my face was crimson.

"Well okay, then if you think its a good idea" I mumbled, while inside my heart was pounding at the idea of getting to work with Hibiki.

Master just laughed at my response and started stamping the needed paperwork for this team up.

"They should be here in about an hour so you better go get yourself sorted out and ready to go." Master smiled shooing me outta his office so he could return to the huge mountain of paperwork the council had sent him again

I smiled to myself as I left masters office, this could be fun and I'd get to spend some with Hibiki, I almost squealed at that thought. I started jogging back to my apartment to get ready for this new mission, RENT MONEY HERE I COME!


	4. The blush

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately (due to my pain medication) I have decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters.**

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v***

As it was a medium length train journey to where our new teammate was located, Eve and I discussed the mission and started to form a plan of action by gathering any and all information that could/would help us in any way shape or form to make this mission a success. Seeing as at least 2 peoples rent money was riding on this job being a huge success. But even with all the preparations we were making we both knew this mission could turn deadly without a moments notice. Well every job a mage takes could be their last and every last one of us new that, but still that didn't mean we couldn't do everything possible to make them go more or less according to plan.

"So all we need to do now is pick up our new team mate, fill them in, try to stay cool with whatever happens and hey presto successfully completed job and rent money issue's solved,"I said a little too excited as the train FINALLY pulled into our stop, I'm serious time moves at a snails pace when you're waiting.

"Well we don't even know if the person we choose to be our teammate has even agreed to join us yet," Eve mumbled to me not really wanting to rain on my parade, but doing so anyway.

"Oh don't worry," I smirked evilly brushing off Eve's negativity. "I know this persons weak point and even if they haven't agreed yet I will make them bend to my will." I laughed maniacally pulling a dracula pose at Eve wiggling my eyebrows at him. Eve just laughed as we disembarked the train and shock his head at how childish I can be when it's just the two of us.

"Your only saying that because you want to spend alone time with 'that person' after the mission," Eve teased elbowing me in the ribs as we head towards, as Eve put it, 'that persons' guild.

"Waaaa I Know what of what you speak dear Sir Eve," I feigned innocence like I was a medieval knight.

"Like hell you don't Hibiki-san," Eve shot back knowing full well the intentions of me, his close friend as he played along with me, I did blush a little at this and go quiet for a moment, well shoot my perfect plan was figured out and so quickly too!

After that we walked in a comfortable silence as we headed to our first destination, taking in the sights as we walked. This city really was beautiful I gasped looking around at the everyday lives of the citizens. It must be really nice to live here, I pondered. But just after that thought crossed my mind I heard a loud bang in the distance, almost like the sound of an explosion.

"What on Earthland," Eve and I exclaimed in unison.

"Their at it again, damned idiots," People mumbled around them, well obviously this was a common occurrence for them.

Eve looked at me questionably, to which I just shrugged. But it did cause us to hasten our pace towards this towns guild and our target.

We stopped outside the doors to the large, newly renovated guild.

"This place is bigger than the last time I was here," I said remembering when master Bob had brought me with him on business, but then again it had been several years since then and many things had changed.

As I felt the excitement building in me, I rushed through the doors looking around everywhere for my new team mate. Then I found her and my heart seemed to stop beating for a second and my breathing stopped just for a second as the full impact of seeing her in person again hit me. She was as beautiful as ever, I couldn't wait any longer, I dashed across the guild to where the girl was chatting away with...Lisanna strauss of all people, WOW when did that happen I mean last I'd heard Luce hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet, I thought still continuing on my path...I shall make her spill all to me later!

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY!" I shouted making a dive to land on her, when I was stopped abruptly by a strong hand grabbing hold of my collar.

"What do you think you were about to do to my master, you good for nothing playboy," Loki hissed between his teeth putting me on the ground.

"You're one to talk master playboy," I turned to face him with a friendly smile on my face. "Long time no see Leo the lion," I said standing up.

"And if you must know I was about to glomp my favourite celestial spirit mage,"I pouted playfully sticking my tongue out at him like a child.

"Hibiki" I heard Lucy say next to me. I turned my head towards her taking in the cute pink blush that had spread across her cheeks. Gaw she really is just the cutest, most beautiful girl in the entire world, I sang mentally hearts flying around my head as I stared at her...wait why is she blushing?...was it because of what I said...

As I was slightly lost in my internal musings, I failed to notice Eve walk up beside me until he spoke.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked the blonde mage, who would hopefully be our new teammate until this job is over.

I snapped outta my trance long enough to notice Lucy smile sweetly and nod her head, oh yeah!

"Yes, lets do this!" She said in that amazing sing song voice she had **(Author: Hibiki down boy down. Hibiki: But..but...fine)**

And without a second chance for her to change her mind I grabbed her hand in my own causing her to blush again, much to my delight. I wonder if maybe just maybe...she might be feeling something more for me too?

"Right then off we go!" I said walking towards the exit dragging Eve and Lucy behind me.

"Have fun you guys" Mira and Lisanna called after us as we departed. I looked at Lucy's face mentally asking 'when did that happen?' referring to the Lisanna and her being friends thing. I decided to try and get her to spill all to me now as we headed towards the train.

Lucy just looked back at me with those gorgeous expressive brown eyes of her's in a way that said 'I shall explain all later'.

And with that I hummed happily while heading to the train station not once letting go of Lucy's hand and loving the way it fit perfectly with my own.


	5. Place your bets

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately (due to my pain medication) I have decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters.**

* * *

***Cana's p.o.v ***

I stopped reading my cards as I heard Lucy's name got called, well more like screamed at her so I turned my head towards her direction, to see what the hell was going on. I saw a blue blur heading towards my nakama in what looked to be a dive, though mid dive he got brought up short by a strong and rather pissed off Lion spirit. After Loki had put the blur onto the ground I looked closer to see that it was none other than Blue Pegasus's Hibiki Laytis. What on earthland is he doing here?

Tuning back into the conversation between the rather pissed, over protective lion spirit and by the looks of it a wannabe boyfriend of Lucy, ooh this looked like it could/would get interesting.

I couldn't believe what I heard. It almost knocked me off my bench. Did Hibiki, the biggest playboy since Loki, just call Lucy his spirit mage...WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!** (Author**: **C****ana I do believe you just took that out of context =.=")...**and is that a blush I see creeping onto her cute face over Hibiki's words? Oh I definitely need to read her fortune! I mean I know Lucy told me all about how Hibiki and her had become close friends since the oracion seis incident, but by that blush and his over eager puppy dog attention thing, those two might be closer to romance than friendship. Oh I do hope so. Hibiki really does seem to have changed, I mean he isn't flirting with every female he sees anymore and from what I can see he only has his eyes on Lucy and hasn't even noticed the presence of any other woman in the guild hall.

"They llllike each other," Happy purred rolling his tongue, from the back of the guild, flying over to see what all the commotion was about. This caused several people in the guild who were watching Lucy and Hibiki's exchange to laugh, but just after that I felt my jaw hit the floor, as my brain struggled to process what I saw happen next. Hibiki grabbed ahold of Lucy's hand and Eve's collar and was heading out of the door at a breakneck speed, but what made my jaw drop was the fact that Lucy had an even deeper blush on her face than I'd ever seen on the girl's face . Looking back down to the table I took hold of the cards, shuffled them, then proceeded to do a reading for Lucy's future love life. That poor girl it looked as if her future was uncertain but that this time period would decided whether or not she would bag the boy or not.

After several minutes passed with nobody really able to process what they had just seen happen, a loud noise broke everyone outta their silent spell.

"Who bets that after this mission Lucy won't be single anymore?" Mira called out pointing towards a large chalkboard she'd set up (the cause of the loud noise) that she had just set up, well I guess she's feeling better now. "But Cana bets last," She giggled looking at me with a knowing smile. Though for once I wouldn't be of much help to everyone wanting my insight to place their bets.

Several loud groans were heard after that statement. I burst out laughing, well I mean my predictions are never wrong when theres a clear future for me to see.

"What we betting on?" Natsu yelled walking into the guild, gaw that boy was never around when the good stuff happened.

"We're betting on whether or not Lucy and Hibiki will be dating when they get back from...HEY MASTER!" I called out to the old guy sat at his usual spot, the bar, drinking. "Why is Lucy going off with Hibiki and Eve?" I asked quizzically, and everyone turned their attention to await his answer.

"Ichiya and Ren are outta action at the minute it seems, and Master bob requested that Lucy team up with them for a mission," Master giggled, then took a swig from his beer mug. "My bet is on them becoming a couple!" Master yelled at Mira as she started writing down the bets on her chalkboard.

"Huh?" That pinkett murmured "But Luce is my partner," He whined.

I wanted to go over there and smack that dense idiot! I mean he had just let a super hottie leave with another super hottie and all he could complain about is the fact that she's his partner...is this guy gay? I mean it wouldn't surprise me with the hair thing and all. As I sat fuming at the denseness that was Natsu. I missed a knowing look go around the guild.

"So Cana what's your bet?" Gray asked smoothly.

"Ohhhh...Imma say Lucy will be coming back with a boyfriend but even I don't know if it's going to be Hibiki or not" I smirked, this sent the guild into its usual heated discussion about who was going to get with Lucy, I saw a light switch on in Natsu's head...3...2...1.

"LUCY AND HIBIKI? NO WAY WILL I LET THAT HAPPEN!" Natsu roared, So he finally twigged onto his feelings then.

"SHE'S MY PARTNER AND I DON'T WANNA SHARE" He continued roaring as he stamped outta the guild. Or maybe not, I think he's acting more like a spoilt child that a romantic interest...wait he stormed off...shit he's gone after them. I hadn't meant for my joking comment to be taken seriously, I mean Lucy is obviously going to chose Hibiki from the interaction I'd just witnessed, plus the blonde has been going on about mister playboy for weeks...and I know from her own words that Natsu is like a brother to her, but I'm not sure if he only see's her as a sister is the issue...Oh hell, someone go after him already!

The rest of the guild seemed to catch onto my line of thought as well.

"Someone stop him," Several members with bets on HiLu happening shouted, charging out of the guild hold to chase after the idiot who might ruin their chances at winning.

I just laughed and took a big gulp outta my beer barrel, poor Lucy doesn't know what's about to hit her haha.

* * *

*** Lucy's p.o.v***

"ACHOO," I sneezed out of the blue.

"Pardon me," I said looking sheepishly at Hibiki, as I wipe my nose on a kleenex. "Someone must be talking about me or I'm catching a cold," I mumble taking my seat on the train and pulling out my light Autumn jacket.

"No worries, knowing your guild it's more likely they're talking about the fact you left with us," He chuckled. Whoa Hibiki has a sexy chuckle I think, another blush creeping onto my face, for what must be the 100th time since he'd arrived at the guild earlier on.

" Maybe you do have a cold after all," Hibiki teased, leaning forwards to put his hand on my forehead. Am I dreaming? "Nope no fever, so it must have been you're guild mates...or could it be something else?" He winked at me here and sat back in his seat.

"Hey that's not nice!" I pouted turning on the puppy dog eyes, I can work it just as much as you can buddy. "And just when I was starting to think you were a nice guy," I teased back playfully.

I heard Hibiki gulp as the full impact of my puppyness hit him, muhahaha oh do I know how to handle men or what?!

"Any way Hibiki fill me in on this mission" I asked getting down to business, that is why I'm sitting here after all!

"Well you see..."


	6. Not a threat A promise

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some places where needed.**

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v ***

"Hey that's not nice!" Lucy pouted, turning on the puppy dog eyes. "And just when I was thinking you were a nice guy," She teased me back playfully.

I gulped as the full impact of her puppyness hit me, gawd why was she so gorgeous!

"Any way Hibiki fill me in on this mission," She asked getting down to business, oh okay serious Lucy is super hot too.

"Well you see, it's an escort mission," I started to explain noticing that Eve had disappeared off to heavens knows where. Lucy had noticed this too.

"Shouldn't we wait till Eve gets here before you start explaining everything?" She mused looking at me with those expressive, sexy eyes of hers. I breathed in deeply this job may just kill me!

"Eve already knows all the details, and the different plans we have in place," I explained. Lucy just looked quizzical at this. "It was all planned out on the train ride here," I explained to her.

"Oh okay then, what type of escort mission and why did you want me to help?" She asked quizzically tilting her head to the side...I have no words for just how cute she looks right now!

_Because I want to get to know you even more than I already do and spend as much time as I can with you!_ was what I desperately wanted to say to the second half of her question, but that might frighten her and ruin our very close friendship, I didn't want that to happen.

"We are meeting up with a nobleman's daughter in Crocus and are to escort her, to her family's summer home which is near Hargeon," I instead started off with.

"Hmm," Lucy nodded at this not wanting to interrupt my explanation.

"And to answer the second part of your question, There are several reasons why we wanted you. One: I remembered you telling me last night that your rent is due soon and you are short 50,000, if this mission goes well the reward is 600,000 jewels and a silver gate key." I finished, watching as her eyes light up at reason one; a new friend (as she refused to treat her spirits as tools) and 200,000 jewels for rent and living expenses.

"Reason number two" I continued, trying really hard not to blush at the expression on her face. "Several of your spirits would be really helpful on this mission, for example, we could get gemini to transform into the girl and pose as her, while we travel with the real one in disguise, so that if anyone tries a kidnapping stunt they wouldn't actual take our protectee," I explained then waited for an answer.

"Thats a brilliant plan Hibiki," She beamed at me with a blush spread lightly over her cheeks. I felt my heart melt this must be what heaven feels like (**Hibiki remain on topic please...) "**Loki could come and act as another body guard, then we would have advance notice if anyone did try to ambush us," She started, slamming her fisted hand into her palm at her genius addition to our plan.

"That would be great, but can you keep two Zodiac gates open at once?" I asked, remembering back to when she fought Angel. I didn't remember her being able to open two zodiac gates at once, or being able to have two gates open at all.

"Ah..well...no," She hung her head to look at the floor at having her idea shot down by her...lack of ability in her eyes anyway. I'm not saying she isn't strong because believe me Lucy is tough like a diamond, though like an uncut diamond she just needed a little more polishing before her true potential can shine through, then watch out world mega star here we come. It's the same for every wizard we are always learning new ways to improve ourselves and our magic, I mean I'm not as battle capable as Lucy is so I hone my intelligence and agility. I'd say in a fight between me and Lucy, Lucy would be the winner due to her having more magical energy than myself and she had 9 Zodiac keys and all of them pack a serious punch.

"But I could ask Loki if he would be willing to stay in our world using his own power until the mission is done," She looked up at me now, waiting to see my reaction. It took me a second to register what she'd said to me as I was still slightly distracted with my losing to Lucy scenario.

"Oh I had forgotten he could do that," I mused recalculating my plans slightly. "Well do you think you could..." I was cut off by a bright flash of light.

"I shall do everything in my power to help MY princess earn her rent money," Loki growled at me almost giving me a heart attack, as I'd just said it's been a long time since I last saw Loki as Leo with his spirit abilities. "Also then I may make sure that no funny business happens," He finished with another growl at me. Had Loki always been like this? I never remember him been so possessive of Karin...then again she was...slightly...cruel...torturous would be a better word I guess.

"Loki don't growl at Hibiki, he's my dear friend," Lucy scolded her spirit warm heartedly. "Also if it wasn't for this job I might well be getting...kicked outta my apartment soon," She shuddered with a depressed aura hanging over her head.

"Well you can always move in with me if that happens," I winked and chuckled as Lucy's face turned beet root red at my comment. Loki merely gave me a look that insinuated _'you break my masters heart and I'll break your face'_. I felt a cold chill go down my spine knowing full well that it was not a threat but a promise.

Loki who seemed happy enough after that puffed back into the spirit world leaving me looking slightly confused, isn't he going to be another bodyguard along side us to help out?

"He says, he will stay in the spirit world until we start our mission, so that he can be at full strength when the time comes," Lucy smiled at me probably seeing how confused I looked. With the planning side of the conversation out of the way we settled into a comfortable conversation seeing as we have plenty of time to kill til we depart from the train and start our job.

* * *

*** Eve's p.o.v ***

Damn that Hibiki for dragging me all the way to the train station and getting my favourite suit all mucky and dusty! I was still fuming as I made my way back from the toilet on the train, where I had just changed, back towards where our seats were. But as I passed the doors of the train, that were still open letting last minute passengers board, we had arrived on our train with plenty of time to spare. I noticed a pink head of hair making it's way here, followed by...HALF OF FAIRY TAIL..My jaw must have hit the floor. What the hell do those guys want? We've gone through the proper channels to ask for Lucys assistance in this matter, so why in heaven's name does salamander look so utterly enraged right now?

I was trying to figure it out when I heard a member call out to him, to stop been a baby and go back to the guild.

"I don't want to let Hibiki have my partner, he has his own teammates," Natsu growled, his head turning in every direction trying to spot our train presumably.

Oh I get it now Natsu is jealous of how close Lucy and hibiki have become...too late to realise that now pal. I wasn't going to let him get in the way of what in my opinion was a very good match. Everyone in Blue Pegasus had noticed the change in Hibiki over the last 7 weeks ever since Lucy and Himself had become friends, at first we thought it was only a crush and it would pass, but after hearing how they'd spend hours talking on the lacrima together and the way Hibiki seemed to not notice woman at all anymore. We had come to realise it wasn't a crush, but that Hibiki really did seem to be falling in love with Lucy.

I like Hibiki and I consider him my older brother and if I can help it, I am going to try and get him and Lucy together, because he deserved to be happy and by what I'd seen back at fairy tail Lucy was pretty infatuated with Hibiki in return. This mission would be great for them to spend time together and see how the got along in person and not just over a phone connection. I also want to get the chance to know Lucy better myself. With that in mind I put a plan into action.

"Hey, Natsu over here!" I call out knowing full well that with his dragon hearing, there is not a cat in hells chance of him missing my voice calling out to him.

"FOUND THEM," He yells out in victory, god this guy really was annoying.

As Natsu rushed over to me I saw out of the corner of my eye that several of the people following him had gone white as if they'd just lost a lot of money..hmm odd. Maybe they hadn't followed the pyromaniac to help him but to stop him, the plot thickens.

"Where's Lucy you Blue Pegasus fancypants, give her back, she's my teammate not yours!" He growled trying to barge past me onto the train, most likely he'd caught hold of Lucy's sent and was trying to follow it.

"No way in hell," I deadpanned while fully unleashing my snow magic. The blast pushing him backwards of the train and freezing the guy to the platform, just as the train doors close and we slowly start to chug away. The sight of Natsu been frozen both in shock and in my snow magic made me giggle. "Services him right for trying to interfere," I mutter, with one last look at my handy work, I turn and make my way back to my team members quickly so that I could show them my handy work before we got to far away from the station.


	7. laughing fit to burst

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some places where needed.**

* * *

***Eve's p.o.v ***

I Ran back to our seats so I could get Lucy and Hibiki to look out the window before we managed to get to far out from the station.

"Hey guys look out the window quick!" I called as Lucys blond head of hair came into view.

"What why?" They both asked in unison, yes I was right they will make a great couple.

"Don't ask questions just look damn it!" I huffed. "Otherwise we'll get to far away".

I watch as they both lean over to the window next to our seats and open it, not really been able to see much they stick their heads out the window, so they could crane their necks to get a look at what I was so excited about.

"What the...NATSU?!" Lucy shrieks in surprise, then bursts out laughing.

"Huh? Is he frozen?" Hibiki asked confused, then seemed to put two and two together and also bursts out laughing.

"But...how?..." Lucy trailed of her laughter causing her to hold onto her sides.

"As I was coming back from the toilet, seeing as I had to change," I glare at Hibiki here which made him laugh more. "I heard him making a lot of noise about not wanting to share Lucy with us," I pouted playfully. Hibiki's face went sort of weird as I said this..hmm is he upset?

"Anyway I called him over and he asked me to give you back," I started explaining again looking at a rather less bubbly spirit mage. "To which my answer was..dun dun dun.." I trailed off waiting for them to put the pieces together.

"You froze him hahaha," Lucy and Hibiki cried, both laughing even harder now than they had been before.

"Way to go Eve," Hibiki cheered patting me on the back, I smiled at the fact Hibiki just complimented me!

I look at Lucy slightly sheepishly, knowing that Natsu was her usual team mate, I'm hoping she wasn't angry at me for what I had done. Her face was priceless though it looked like she was torn between feeling sorry for the guy and wanting to pummel him into next week for treating her like a possession, that he wanted to keep to himself.

"Eve-kun you rock!" She beamed at me. "But when we get back remind me to Lucy kick, that guy in the face for treating me like I'm his toy," She hissed with an angry red aura flaring around her. Hibiki and I gulped, we'd forgotten she could be as scary as Erza when maddened.

"Only if we get to watch okay" Hibiki purred at her turning on the charm. Lucy's blush returned at this and she merely nodded her consent.

"Ne, Lucy-san?" I say sitting down next to her, planning to start a conversation. Well how else am I going to get to know her.

"Just call me Lucy okay," She smiled at me, shifting in her seat so her body was turned to face me. "What is it Eve-kun?"

"If you don't mind me asking how did you come to join Fairy Tail?" I asked curious. I really was curious too because I also wanted to know why she hadn't joing Blue Pegasus...she would make a great addition to our guild.

"Oh I want to know too," Hibiki jumped in.

"Hmm haven't I ever told you that story, Hibiki?" She asked pulling her finger up to her chin and tilting her head ever so slightly to the side in thought.

"Nope" He chimed.

"Well okay then" She started, thinking of how to put the story, while Hibiki and I got ready to listen.

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v***

"And then he grabbed my hand as we ran away from the ruin knights, with me protesting until he turned round to face me and said 'you wanted to join fairy tail right?' and that's it really I've been a fairy tail wizard ever since," I beamed at the two guys I was talking to as I finished my answer to Eve's question.

"WOW," They both gasp staring at me, making me somewhat self conscious.

"I heard fairy tail was involved with that incident at Hargeon harbor, but who would have thought you were in the middle of it," Eve said looking at me with those large childish eyes of his. He was kinda cute for a little kid.

"You got taken by those kidnappers?" Hibiki stared at me, slightly worried.

"Yeah but it all worked out in the end and now I have the best family in the world, the best friends too," I couldn't help beaming again as I talked about my guild. I really was very lucky, I couldn't imagine my life with them.

"What about you Eve, how did you come to join Blue Pegasus?" I asked seeing as we were apparently using the train ride to get to know each other. I knew Hibiki rather well but not Eve, and if we were going to be working together, I think it would be a good thing to be on friendlier terms.

"Well I been training to be a ruin knight you see, before the old council got disbanded due to that tower of heaven incident," Eve started explaining, and I felt my smile drop...crap we were involved with that event too, I feel guilty now. Our antics had cause someone's dreams to be crushed.

"I had nowhere to go after that, my dream had always been to join the council and keep people safe," He continued with a dream like look on his face. "I felt lost after that, but then I bumped into Hibiki one day and he brought me along to Blue pegasus and the rest is history, as they say," He smiled probably remembering the day he joined Blue pegasus like it was yesterday. I could relate to that feeling.

"But you know it's really impressive that you were part of the ruin knights, considering how young you are," I said quite impressed with the young boy who sat next to me.

"HAHAHAHAHA," Eve and Hibiki burst out laughing while they fell to the floor of the train. Huh? Did I just say something funny? I was still trying to figure out what I had said to make them laugh when Hibiki grabbed onto my ankle, making me look down at him.

"How old..hahah..do you think...hahah..Eve is Lucy?" He finally spluttered the question out inbetween his fits of laughter.

"Ano.."I started to ponder, he couldn't be much older than Wendy and she is only 12. "13 if I had to guess," I replied looking down at Hibiki's tear stained face then at Eve's. My reply just seemed to increase their laughing, also making them cry harder.

They continued to laugh for well over 10 minutes at my statement and I could feel my face turning pouty in annoyance. Was I doomed to be surrounded by idiots my entire life?

Just as I was getting ready to back hand them both around the ear, Hibiki and Eve both took a breath trying by the sounds of it to force oxygen back into their bloodstream before they passed out. I noticed though just how sexy Hibiki looked with the light streaming onto his face from the window and the way his eyes sparkled as well...wait I...couldn't...be...falling for him could I? I Shook my head trying to force that idea out of my head, until after our job was over anyway.

"He's/I'm 16," They both said at the same time.

Maybe I could ask Hibiki out on a date after this mission, I thought barely catching what they said...wait did they just answer me finally!

I looked at the two faces somewhat confused as I had still been in my own world when they answered me.

"He's/I'm 16," They both said in unison again.

16 did they say...I felt a light bulb pop on in my head, followed by my eyes going wide as saucers and my jaw going slack in surprise. Obviously my reaction was funny as it sent the boys into another state of uncontrollable giggles.

"I'm so sorry Eve," I apologise, my face starting to burn in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to insult you" I was waving my arms around like a mad woman at this point, trying to get across how sorry I was, but this only seemed to increase their amusement. I hang my head down in defeat, I suck!

"Ne, Lucy-san," Eve said nudging my shoulder..when had he sat back down? "No fawl, it happens all the time," He said smiling at me.

"Yeah it's part of his charm" Hibiki stated from my other side..again when had he got there? I felt my face flush as his shoulder bumped mine and my palms went sweaty. Oh dear not a good sign, I gulped. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 1pm, we still had 3 more hours till we arrived in Crocus and I was starting to feel hungry, shrugging of my embarrassment I turned from one to the other.

"Why don't we go to the food carriage and get some lunch?" I asked watching as their faces light up at the mention of food...jeez what is it with guys and food?

"Food sounds awesome," Eve shouted jumping up and running off toot sweet.

"I like the way you think Luce," Hibiki winked at me, holding out his hand to help me up, just like a gentleman.

"Why thank you, I like the way I think too," I teased back, taking his hand and allowing him to lead me off in search of food.

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v***

I stayed fairly quiet over lunch, allowing Eve and Lucy to get acquainted. From what I could see they were getting along like a house on fire. Oddly enough though Eve wasn't flirting or been his usual womanizing self, but instead has been completely natural with Lucy. This in my eyes was a good thing! Lucy seemed to be treating Eve like a younger brother and has been her usual self, friendly, warm and kind. Although I do believe Eve was enjoying the attention a little too much but I would definitely have to thank Eve properly, later over him freezing Natsu, because like Eve I was afraid that if I had to much of a deal over it, Lucy may have killed me. But as it turned out she was going to pummel him herself when she got home, and wasn't to bothered about her knuckle headed teammate getting frozen. Which means she doesn't have feelings for him that go past brotherly...atleast thats what I hoped anyway.

"Hibiki?"..."Oy HIBIKI" Lucy called grabbing my attention. I looked at her noticing how Eve had fallen asleep and she had pulled his head into her lap so he could be comfortable.

"Lucky guy," I grumbled taking in the scene before looking at Lucy's face to see what she needed. I noticed she was giggling.

"Now, now no need for jealousy Hi-bi-ki-kun." She teased causing me to blush, with the way she pronounced my name.

"I..wasn't jealous," I huffed looking away, earning me another wonderful giggle.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Huh?" I reply, ever so articulately.

"You looked like you were really deep in thought. Anything interesting?" She asked, knowing me as well as she did I was surprised she couldn't read my mind already.

"Well" I blushed, looking her directly in the eyes. "I was thinking that I'm glad you get on so well with Eve, he is like my little brother after all."

"I'm glad too," She yawned. Obviously feeling the effects of eating so much lunch. For such a slender girl, Lucy can sure eat!

I moved over to the space next to her and pulled her head onto my shoulder, so she could use it as a pillow.

"Sleep, I'll wake you both when we get there," I said patting her head gently. She never did reply to me, seeing as she seemed to fall asleep as soon as her head touched my shoulder. I allowed myself to bask in the glory of having such a beautiful woman sleeping on my shoulder, before pulling out my archive and researching some more while my two teammates slept the rest of the journey away. I was really glad I'd had this bright idea of mine! With that thought, I let myself get absorbed in my research letting the time fly me by.


	8. trail date

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some places where needed.**

* * *

***Loki's p.o.v ***

I growled as I watched Hibiki pull Lucy's head onto his shoulder, while she fell fast asleep. My growl deepened as I noticed Eve asleep, with his head, in her lap. I wanted to hit something especially after all the events I'd witnessed today. Lucy blushing at almost everything Hibiki said, the way the two of them were so close to each other. She's MY master, My friend, damn it. MINE. I stood up, from where I'd been sat as I'd watched over the unfolding events, and started to pace around. This partnering was starting to make me nervous, what if Hibiki stole Lucy's heart then broke it? Because by the looks of it she seemed to be falling for the guy, and if I remember correctly, they had become extremely close over the last several weeks. The man was a known playboy..worse than me at times! I knew Lucy would never fall for me in that way I was just her friend and loyal spirit, no matter the amount of times I told her I loved her, she'd just brush it off...not hard to see why she turned me down either, as I was constantly on dates with other women. Suddenly I felt depressed no wonder she never took my confessions seriously, dating other women while confessing that I loved her. I was a horrible person/spirit! But oh well it's just who I am. (**author: he sure bounces back quickly.)**

"Are you spying on princess again?" Virgo asked, popping up on me outta nowhere and scaring the life out of me...again as was her way.

"What? No...well maybe a little, she's asked for my help on her current mission so I need to keep my ear out for when she needs me," I replied rather hastily.

"That better be the reason nii-san," The maid said in that monotone of hers. "Because if I find you peeping on princess while she's changing again, I'm telling!"

I paled at that, if Lucy found out I sometimes watched her have a shower or bath from the spirit world, spirit king help me...I was a dead lion. Obviously Virgo's threat gave her the desired reaction as she started to turn and leave. Returning to whatever she had been doing previously.

"Nii-san?" Virgo inquired turned back to face me. "What type of mission is princess off on?"

"Escorting a nobleman's daughter I believe," I murmured back at her as I saw Lucy, Hibiki and Eve depart their train and most likely head towards the clients home. Had three hours already passed in their world? It never ceases to amaze me, how quickly time passes here, especially after spending three years in the human world, living with their flow of time.

"Is princess wearing her usual attire?" Virgo asked. She sure was asking a lot of questions today.

I looked Lucy over and sure enough, she was wearing her normal mini skirt, tank top and boots, that left little to the imagination...I turned my head to virgo and nodded.

"Is she with team Natsu?" She asked.

"Nope she's working with Blue pegasus's Trimen for this one, as a fill in for a regular member" I explained, wondering why on earthland Virgo was so concerned about Lucy's clothing choices...she didn't usual care if Lucy exposed so much skin, I know I didn't!

"Then I shall take princess a decent change of clothes," She said and poofed away to Lucy's side.

I saw the whole thing play out, and by the spirit king was it hilarious! Lucy first shrieked and jumped a mile in the air, at having Virgo pop up without being summoned, then she looked rather annoyed at Virgo telling her to change, before looking towards Hibiki and Eve, which seemed to remind her, that she was working with the extremely well dressed Blue Pegasus members and was about to escort a nobleman's daughter, and which made her give in to Virgo's demands.

Hibiki and Eve for the most part were on the floor pissing themselves, much like myself, over the whole scene. Virgo then disappeared leaving Lucy very flushed and holding her change of clothes. I was still watching as she had gone into a toilet to change, when I felt two pairs of arms grab me from behind and blindfold me.

"Hey guys no fair!" I whined before giving in knowing full well it was Virgo and Aries. "Just let me go when she's finished changing," I sighed and then waited to be released. Why did those two always have to ruin my fun!

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v ***

Looking down at the outfit Virgo had given me, I mentally kicked myself. Compared to how Hibiki and Eve were dressed for this mission, I looked like a slut. This kind of outfit was fine for destroying dark guilds or my usual team missions, but escorting a nobleman's daughter...akkk! I was raised in that environment and knew very well what they would think if I had turned up dressed like that! Thank god for Virgo she really was like a guardian angel.

"Thanks Virgo," I whispered placing my hand over her key, feeling a warm glow of energy signaling that she had heard me. Before quickly stripping off my old clothes in favour of my new ones.

I walked out to where I had left the guys a few moments earlier. Rather pleased that I had managed to change so quickly.

"That was fast," Eve called noticing me, this also caused Hibiki to turn to face me. Huh did his jaw just drop?

"Is something wrong with the outfit?" I asked concerned, turning from side to side to see if anything was wrong with what I was wearing.I thought I looked pretty darn good, to be honest I always looked amazing in whatever Virgo brought me from the spirit world.

"No, no it's fine," Hibiki hastily replied, trying to look anywhere but at me directly, he eventually decided on looking at the floor. "It suits you."

I looked down to the skinny black jeans that had replaced my skirt, which had my belt in place so my keys didn't have to go in my bag, making them more accessible if a fight broke out. My tank top had been replaced with a sky blue silk button up shirt,left slightly unbuttoned so that chest didn't look unnaturally huge, with a black jacket on top, smart but casual. I also looked slightly older and more mature...who knew you could look this sexy with almost no skin showing.

"Well we better get going or we'll be late," I smiled grabbing Hibiki's hand and dragging the slightly dazed man behind me as Eve lead the way!

* * *

***Time skip to later that night***

***Hibiki's p.o.v**

The meeting with the client had gone smoothly, we had explained our plan about using Gemini as a decoy and both the man and his daughter were happy about this. It also turned out that the girl and Lucy were friends from Lucy's time as an heiress. So that made the meeting much more comfortable. I knew bringing a girl along would ease any worries the father would have about leaving his daughter in our hands, though I hadn't mentioned that piece of information to Lucy. And the fact that they already knew each other, was very convenient, even if it had been a total accident.

Our meeting had run on well into the evening so, we had decided to stay at a hotel for the night and then depart on the 6am train in the morning, hoping that we could depart unnoticed and have an uneventful time. Lucy was slightly more worried about this mission now as she knew first hand how people who were bad guys or just desperate for money, liked to target rich families' children in hopes of a huge ransom, or how the kidnappers can have inside members who leak the when and where to their friends, so that the can set up an ambush...which could be tricky. The only one's in the room, besides Lucy, Eve and Myself had been our protectee and her father, so hopefully no-one else overheard our plans about having a decoy. If they had heard the time and place, it isn't too much of a big deal, we'll just hand them their behinds on a silver platter.

I gave up on planning could be events and strategies and turned my attention to Lucy. I watched the blond mage making our booking for the hotel and decided that seeing as it was only 7pm I would ask her out for dinner, and start on my plan to make her mine. She walked back over holding a key card, presumably to our room...wait why was there only one?

"Gomen guys the receptionist said they only had one family room left, and everywhere else is booked. Theres some sort of festival on this weekend it seems," She told us shyly. Did she think we'd be mad at her or something?

"No worries," Eve winked "I'll sleep on the sofa..unless you want to bunk with Hibiki?" He inquired evilly. I most certainly wouldn't mind! I shouted mentally already imagining the feel of Lucys warm body surrounded in my arms as she slept.

"EKKKK" Lucy shrieked, "I cou...couldn't pos..sibly..."She stuttered turning a new shade of red I do believe.

"Lucy calm down," I said plucking the card key from her hand. "Eve's just teasing you," I reassured. As I started towards the elevator I heard Eve laugh and push the still rather shell shocked mage behind me in an attempt to get her to follow. Aw they're acting just like brother and sister!

After we were settled into the room, managed to make the sofa bed up so that everyone had a bed to themselves...much to my dismay! Eve suddenly sprang up from his bed grabbed his wallet and ran off out the door saying he would be back later and not to wait up. I knew what that meant, either he was off out to check out the festival, giving me alone time with Lucy, or he was off out to chat up woman and maybe score, both were highly likely senarios. My guess was on both.

"Ne Lucy," I say looking at the girl who was watching the retreating figure of Eve as he left, somewhat confused. "Would you like to go get some dinner with me?"

This brought her attention straight back onto me, those brilliant brown eyes of hers shining with something I couldn't quite recognize. She nodded at me before standing up and sorting the few things she'd need out of her bag to get ready, a change of clothes and her toilet bag.

"A friend date or a date date?" She inquired looking at me with hooded eyes...was she trying to seduce me?

"Hmm..well..what would you be comfortable with?" I finally managed to spit out, why dear kami did my smooth tongue always seem to dry up around this woman.

"Well," She said pulling her finger to her full lips and tapped it there...my eyes were glued to that point and wouldn't move, not matter how hard I tried. Body do not betray me now, I begged as I felt my body heat up imagining what it would feel like, to tread my fingers into her golden hair, tilt her head back and ever so slowly place a tender kiss on those wonderful peach lips of hers. I shivered in delight at the thought.

"Did you get any of that Hi-bi-ki-kun?" She teased. I snapped my attention away from her lips and back up to her eyes. Blushing like a madman for been caught zoning out like that. Oh crap she must think I'm a huge perv now.

"Um...no can you repeat it please," I whispered sheepishly. She giggled at this before reaching up and kissing me on the cheek.

"I said how about we call this a trail date and then when this jobs over and we can relax, you take me on a real on," She said beaming at me.

I lifted my hand to my cheek where just moments ago her warm tender lips had been. I was somewhat confused by this sudden turn of events but I was no way in hell going to complain. If this was a dream please don't let me wake up, I had been wishing to go on a date with lucy for a few weeks now, so this most certainly was a dream come true for me!

"That sounds great," I smiled back, finally finding my voice only to notice the somewhat worried look in Lucy's eyes. Did I say something wrong? All the worry in her heart shaped face disappeared though as she heard my response, her bubbly smile returned to her face as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door, dropping her change of clothes and her toilet bag. Guess she didn't want to change anymore...well that meant more time for our date, and she looks amazing in that outfit that Virgo bought to her anyway.

"Let our trail date begin!" She declared laughing happily as we exited the room and made our way to the restaurant that was in the hotel lobby, seeing as we had an early morning we couldn't be up to late. But that didn't mean we couldn't enjoy our first kind of date. I smiled at that and I smiled at the feeling of Lucy's small warm hand in mine. I was truly happy, whenever I was with this wonderful, kind,caring woman. With that thought I let myself get lost in the magic of our amazing evening!


	9. doubts and worries

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some places where needed.**

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v * The next morning 4:30 am ish**

Last night had gone really well, I thought as I jumped in the shower quickly to try and wake myself up, before we had to get down to work for the day. I was really glad I'd been bold and made the first move in saying I wanted our friendship to evolve, or try to evolve. Hibiki had been so cute when he got tongue tied over my question, I almost couldn't believe that the guy who was stood there held the nickname; Hibiki of the thousand nights. I also couldn't wait for our mission to be over so we could go on a real date. Maybe to a water park or the beach? EEKKK this is just so exciting and theres so many places to chose, why did we have to have a job to finish? I don't think I can wait that long for our real date!

"Hurry up Luce, its 5 already were already running behind schedule and we still have to pick Cassandra up, get the train tickets and get Gemini ready," Hibiki called through the door.

"Keep your panties on I'll be out in a minutes" I called back. Jeez I thought as I turned the shower off and hastily dried and dressed in more of Virgo's wonderful clothes, what is it with men and not letting a girl enjoy a shower! But yes the sooner this request is successful, I have two months worth of rent paid with extra left over, I shall be a very happy girl. I giggled as I gave myself a once over in the mirror before exiting the bathroom.

"So are we ready?" I asked looking at the still zombified Eve, who would have guessed he wasn't a morning person. Hibiki on the other hand looked bushy eyed and ready to go. No one answered me so I merely grabbed my bag and Eve's hand as otherwise he might pose a danger to himself and others, before he fully returned to the earthland plains, and exited the hotel room. Luckily the boys had used the bathroom first otherwise they'd have been in trouble, you forget how easily time passes you by when you're in the lovely hot water of a shower.

"Hey," Hibiki called from behind me, jogging to catch up. "Where's the fire?"

"Well like you said we still have a lot to do and time's a wastin," I wink at him, while still heading toward the hotel lobby. "And anyway the sooner we get finished, the sooner we get to go on our date~" I sang. This caused Hibiki to perk right up and over take me. I laughed, I'm glad I'd fallen for Hibiki, he was kind, fun, flirty but not getting into sexual harassment areas like some mages I know and most of all he was incredibly smart and loved to talk to me about everything and anything. Only down side is he's a known playboy and that worries me, what if he gets bored of me after hes finally starts dating me? Or found someone else who was prettier? More experienced in...My face went red, Hibiki sure as hell wasn't a virgin, but I am...Oh god what if after we'd become a couple and we _do it_ he decides I'm rubbish and leaves me? All these thoughts are making my heart break just thinking about them...I slap myself mentally, now is not the time to be worrying about these things, we have a job to do and I need to be all hands on deck! I can worry to my hearts content afterwards, and maybe get Cana to help me!

"Lucy?"

I looked up into the worried eyes of Hibiki himself, snapping me out of my internal musings and imaginary heartbreaking scenarios. I also notice his face is so close to mine, that if I lean just an inch closer we would have our first kiss. I gulp at this thought, momentarily forgetting everything but Hibiki's face so close to mine, his breath tickling my face, and the surprising large intense urge to kiss him, burning within me.

"Where here," He says, again snapping me out of my unusually distracted brain.

"Huh? Really that was fast," I mumbled, I swore we just left the hotel a minute ago and it takes 20 to reach the mansion from our hotel.

"Yeah you were pretty lost in thought, you realise that right," He chuckles nudging my side, causing my to erupt in another blush that would make Erza's hair look pale in comparison. "Anything interesting?" Hibiki inquired.

"No, not really." I murmur looking down at the floor. I noticed the lack of Eve's hand in mine, where had he gone.

"I know you miss Lucy Heartfilia and what was on your mind was not nothing, but we can talk about it later." Hibiki's tone told me there was no escaping this conversation, darn that man to hell for knowing me so well. "And Eve will be back in a moment I sent him to collect our disguised client," He finished as if reading my mind...wait crap I forgot Hibiki can also use telepathy like Warren.

"D..did y..yo...you just read my mind," I squeaked backing up slightly, please dear god say no! I begged silently. I will be mortified if he heard what's on my mind!

"Don't need to _Sweetheart _I just know you well is all," He replies softly, setting me at ease but also making me blush for calling me his sweetheart. God he sounded sexy when he spoke English.**(Authors note: they are talking in japanese just to clarify and the odd words in italics are English words.)**

**"**Ready when you are," I heard Eve yell from down the road, when had he woken up properly?. "And you better hurry we're about to miss our train!" He said taking of with a very different looking Cassandra...wait weren't we supposed to be getting Gemini to transform into her before we left the estate?

"AHHH wait we're going" Hibiki and I shouted and took off after them laughing as we went, oh well I guess we can do that later once we've boarded the train.

* * *

**On the train *Hibiki's p.o.v ***

I kinda felt a little bit bad for lying to Lucy, I had in fact read her mind, but only because she looked utterly heartbroken. I had to chuckle though at what I had heard in her mind. She was so excited about the chance to have a date me, just like how I felt about the chance to have a date with her. Again this surprised me, even though I'd seen her blush and the way she acted around me, I thought it was a good sign but I would never have believed she had fallen for me like I have for her. Listening to her earlier thoughts had put me on cloud nine! But her latter thoughts worried me, she was so concerned I'd leave her or get bored of her, after a while but there is no way I could. Lucy Heartfilia was perfect for me, gorgeous in Body and Soul, and there was always something new going on with her...so how could I ever get bored?

I looked over at the client and Lucy, who were in the middle of a heated discussion with Gemini about arranged marriages. It seemed Cassandra was due to be married soon to a suitable partner her parents choose, but who turned out to be her secret crush. Something about them always meeting at social soirees and falling in love. Lucy of course was lapping up the romance side of this and begging to turn it into a novel, but also wholeheartedly disagreed with arranged marriages. This is what had sparked the discussion I guessed.

"Erm Eve fill me in," I asked turning to look a my friend, confusion written across my face.

"Cassandra is getting married this winter to a partner of her parents choosing, who just happens to be her secret lover," Eve started paying way too much attention to the girl talk in my eyes. "Lucy being the writer that she is, thinks its an amazing idea for a romance novel, as do I, for that matter." Eve continued again looking far too starry eyed over this subject. "But on the other hand she is completely appalled at the idea of anyone agreeing to an arranged marriage, something to do with her father trying to destroy fairytail to force her into one or something."

"Yeah I heard about that from Lucy. It was why phantom Lord attacked and was disbanded, they used the request to return Lucy to her Father, as a means to start an all out war with Fairy tail." I conquered, nodding my head.

"Oh that was over Lucy?" Eve inquired. I simply nodded my reply while checking for any unusual presences, turning my attention away from the girls conversation while I searched around for any signs of trouble.

"Loki anything wrong?" I ask, noticing how the lion spirit has stiffened as if something is wrong, or we were about to be attacked.

"You have a date planned with Lucy?" He glowered at me. Oh the matter of romance must have shifted to Lucy's side...not good.

"Well actually Lucy planned the date with me...not the other way around." I reply, rubbing the back of my hair sheepishly. This just made the guy even more irritable.

"First Karin, now Lucy..what is with this guy and dating my masters!" Loki muttered under his breath, still loud enough for us to hear though.

"Now, now Loki no need to get upset." Eve interjected trying to calm him. "You can't help who you fall for, but I have to say, I think Lucy is much nicer than Karin was from what I've heard anyway...shit I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," He hurriedly finished realising what he had said.

"No need to apologise Eve, your right Lucy is much nicer than Karin," Loki smile bitterly. "I mean she treats everyone as a friend and never thinks badly of people, she even tried to send me back to the spirit world so I wouldn't have to fight Aries," He told Eve. I remember that day.

Eve looked at me for confirmation again I simply nodded not really able to find the words to say anything about my ex.

"Did you know that Lucy almost killed herself to rescue me?" Loki said, looking sadly at his mistress who was still talking away happily to her old friend and our protectee.

"What? no!" Eve and I gasp in horror.

"She never told you?" He looked at me now...obviously not if I'm so shocked about hearing it baka!

"Well it never really came up...well okay more like I never asked how she came across your key," I said looking slightly ashamed, why I don't know.

"Well you know how I stepped in to save Aries from one of Karin's...punishments." He looked at me, I nodded. I also knew that it had lead to the woman's death. Eve was whipping his head between us listening intently.

"Well after Karin died I was banished from the spirit world to live out the last of my life here, because it was ruled that I had killed her. I lasted 3 years before it was almost time for me to fade away for good." He whispered quietly with a look of immense guilt on his usually cocky face. We both gasped at this piece of news, 3 years in the human world on his own power, that was unheard of!

"Lucy figured it out and came to find me, I'd gone to Karin's grave to disappear and repent for my sins. She found me just as I started to fade into nothingness and forcible tried to open my gate and send me home, almost merging and disappearing along with me in the process." He looked at Eve and I too see if we were still following. I know I am, with rabid attention, Eve most likely is too.

"I told her to leave me and let me go so I could repent, but she wasn't having it especially after she found out everything I had done was because I was trying to save Aries. The spirit king popped up after she cried out that the rule was wrong seeing as I was only trying to help a friend. I was amazed, but what amazed me more was the way Lucy stood up to the king, she fought for me with everything she had, even going so far as to summon all of her contracted spirits at once to tell me how sad everyone would be if I died." Loki said wiping a tear from his face at the memory. My eyes were also misting up at this incredible tale.

"She...summoned all of her spirits at once?" I asked astounded, that the feat was even possible. Eve just looked over to the blond in question with a look of awe on his face.

"Yeah she did, hard to believe right? But she did it and saved my life, in returned I have sworn to serve Lucy and her bloodline for eternity to repay my debt!" Loki finished his story and went back to keeping his ears open for trouble. Leaving Eve and myself sat in silence thinking over just how courageous Lucy was. I had seen some of her courage when she fought Angel, it was why I had downloaded Uranometria into her head, then even with no magic power left she had still gone with everyone to stop Nirvana.

I looked over to Lucy, she had her beautiful smile plaster on her face and I realised just how perfect she really is...if I'm lucky enough to get her to be mine...I'll never let her go! I'll also prove that those doubts in her mind about us, about me are wrong. I've never felt like this before for anyone, the only person that came close was Karin. but my feelings for Lucy are so much stronger than that. I don't think I'll ever find someone more beautiful than this girl as long as I live. I also don't care if she's a virgin, that would never make me leave her...remembering her earlier worries made me laugh silently.

I wanted to be her first, her last and her forever. To do that I will use all my charms to it so!


	10. A mission mishap

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some storylines where needed.**

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v ***

So far we have been on the train for 3 hours and nothing out of the ordinary has happened, we only have 2 more hours left on the train, followed by a short drive, to get to Cassandra's final destination and then ta dah! Mission accomplished. But for some reason I was starting to get a bad feeling as time passed on. I was keeping my guard up will I chatted with Cassandra and Gemini but I found myself getting more absorbed in the conversation, and paying less attention. Luckily for me though I have a loyal lion who is standing watch along with two other dashing gentlemen.

Trying to ignore the worried feeling building in the pit of my stomach, I return my attention back to the topic of conversation, which just happened to have shifted from Cassandra's arranged marriage, to my love life...ah great I groaned inwardly.

"So Cassandra, tell us what was Lucy's love life like before she ran away?" Cassandra asks Gemini trying to keep up our roose...but dear god was it confusing me, I mean trying to follow normal conversations between 3 people can be hard at times, let alone a conversation where one person is in disguise and the other is a spirit taking the disguised persons place. Well that is the point of this facade after all I guess and if I'm getting confused then kidnappers, had no chance in hell! I silently patted myself on the back for thinking to use Gemini as a decoy, even if I did feel slightly guilty about it though.

"Well.." Gemini started off, using Cassandra's memories to answer the question. "Lucy was highly sort after by all the gentlemen, both beautiful and ugly. They usually all got shot down though, because Lucy here couldn't stand any of them." Gemini winks and pokes her tongue out at me. Why are all my spirits so free willed?

"Well of course I shot them down, they were all only interest in my looks and a chance at my family's fortune." I huff, still annoyed with all the airheaded men I had encountered throughout the years. To this statement I hear 5 different laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask rather unimpressed, with the fact my friends are laughing at my hardships.

"Thats princess for you!" Loki laughed holding his sides. "Never could tolerate fickle guys could you? Not even now."

"I can just see it the poor guys." Eve giggled, imagining the idea of Lucy turning down a nobleman flat.

"Did you Lucy Kick them?" Hibiki howls. His question set Gemini and Cassandra into a an oxygen deprived state of laughter..what was it with me and making people laugh on trains?

"I only did that once!" I pout and cross my arms under my chest. "And he had it coming to him."

Before anyone could reply to my latest statement, the train suddenly lurched to an emergency stop. Not a good sign, I think feeling my senses leap into overdrive along with the others, our senses telling us of imminent danger. Crap why did I let myself get distracted, just as I'm thinking this a loud explosion happened over head. Thankfully for us nobody got hurt due to Hibiki throwing up his shield, so that none of the debris fell on us, but while we are waiting for the fog to clear and our ears to stop ringing, I grab the disguised Cassandra arm and yank her to the floor of the train, using the smoke of the explosion for cover, so I can hide her while we deal with whoever it is that's stupid enough to attack us in broad daylight.

"Stay quiet okay, we'll take care of this in a jiffy." I whisper with a reassuring smile, as I push her under the bench seat we had been sat on. Next while the smoke and confusion is still going on I stand back up and pull Gemini behind me and got my whip at the ready.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Did the little princess's daddy hire some mages for bodyguards?" Someone sneered from the roof. Suddenly a snow storm blew through our cart, clearing the smoke so we can finally see what we are up against.

"Thanks Eve," I call out, whilst making a mental note of what had actually happened around us. The roof of our train carriage had been blown clean off, except some steel beams, half of the front had disappeared in the blast, and above us standing on what little remained of the roof stood 3 men.

"Now, now just hand over the girl quietly and nobody will have to get hurt." The smallest man mocked looking at Gemini and I, like we are some kind of delicious meal...I didn't like to think what he would do to a woman if he got her alone, it would most likely be...unpleasant to say the least.

"Like hell I'm handing her over to the likes of you!" I almost snarl, alarming Loki, Hibiki and Eve. What this guy had pissed me off!

"Lucy stay with Cassandra, let us handle them okay." Loki orders stepping forward while summoning the power of his Regulus ring, for once I'm going to agree to him acting by himself, well I can't use my magic, without sending Gemini away and that would defeat the point of our plan. Hibiki had come to stand in front of Gemini and I, so he could put up his shield and whisper to me without us being overheard.

"Is she safe?" He whispers, turning his head slightly so he can see me out of the corner of his eye. I simply nod my reply, to afraid that one of the enemies might overhear and get suspicious about Gemini.

"Regulus Impact," Loki calls out a brilliant flash of orange light shaped like a lion rushes forwards towards the mages, hitting the creepy rapist like one dead centre on his chest, knocking him out cold! Score one for us, I think keeping my guard up as I notice that one of the remaining two has disappeared.

"Snow blast!" Eve shouts, aiming his attack at the last mage on the roof, but he dodges it. Soon magic attacks are blasting left right and centre..these guys know what they're doing I'll give them that! At this rate Gemini will get hit and her transformation will give out, if that happens. Hibiki is also showing the strain of keeping his shield up against so many attacks. What do I do? Think Lucy think...thats it!

"Hibiki, I'll take Cassandra outside, because at this rate she'll get hit by a magic attack," I shout over the uproar. I need to move the fight outside, otherwise the real Cassandra's hiding place will be discovered or she could get badly injured. With that as my last thought, still holding Gemini's hand, I run out the back door of the carriage and jump off, pulling a panting Gemini along with me, obviously Cassandra didn't do much exercise, plus the danger of this situation must be getting to her too.

"Running away while your boyfriends do all the fighting, hey? Not very smart of you." Came an icy smooth voice in front of me.

"Shimata," I shriek jumping backwards, dragging Gemini outta the way just before the mage could catch her. I regain my composure, and return to a guarded fighting stance keeping Gemini behind me the whole time.

"I won't let you have her," I say defiantly, flashing my whip out at him. Before my whip could even reach him he vanished, damn it! Is that teleportation magic? I sensed his magical presence just a millisecond before he reappeared, pushing Gemini out of the way just in time again, as he flashed back into view. This isn't a good match for me especially seeing as I can't summon another spirit with Gemini already out. I know what the man was trying to do, and I'm not about to let him do it! Even if it had been part of the plan at first, no way am I letting these creeps take Gemini anywhere, even though she will just disappear when they arrive wherever it is, that they plan to take her off too . I don't care they have pissed me off and no there is no way in hell, that I will let them touch my friend, human or spirit!

I close my eyes as he disappears again, sending out my senses to find his magical trail...there it is. I'm going to have to time this just right. Here I go, I felt the guys magic reappear, he is only an inch apart from Gemini just about to grab her hand and then teleport away with her. I spin round twirling Gemini, to where I had just been standing, pushing her to the floor as I stuck my arm out to where hers had been just a second before. Luckily for me he mage was moving so fast that he hadn't realised just who he grabbed before zooming off again. I turn and smile, just before we disappear, at Gemini to let her know I would be okay. Noticing the horror on her face, just before everything went black. I had the feeling I just made a bad choice!

* * *

***Loki's p.o.v***

We had just finished tying up the two mages we had taken down...wait hadn't there been 3, I could have sworn they were 3 mages. I span round to look over to Lucy to see if she was okay, but all I saw was Hibiki standing his ground with his shield still up. He was most likely protecting the real Cassandra who I could sense under the bench seat, cowering in fear. I turned to face Hibiki to ask where Lucy had gone.

"LLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Gemini screamed from outside, it made my blood run cold. Hibiki and Eve's faces showed the same terrified expression as mine...

"What they hells going on?" We all cry, as we burst outside, expecting to see Lucy injured. Huh? I stop in my tracks...where is Lucy? Isn't she supposed to be injured or bend over on deaths door, not missing. Gemini turns to look at us now, tears rolling down her transformed face. She points back towards the train..why was she pointing towards the train?...Crap the real Cassandra is on her own, as this hit me I see Eve run back inside to tend to our protectee, from the corner of my eye.

"Gemini what happened to Lucy?" Hibiki asks in a rather shaky panicky voice as he bent down to help Gemini up, off the floor. I was still in shock trying to sense my master, where could she be?

"Lucys...Lucys gone" Gemini whispered. "The last mage used teleportation magic, he was aiming for me because I'm currently Cassandra," She sniffles. "I don't know why Lucy deviated from the plan, but as he went to grab me and take off..*sniff*...Lucy pushed me out of the way and got taken herself." Gemini finished, shaking her head as tears continued pouring down her face.

I felt my face fall, how stupid could that girl be! I hope Lucy realises that if she gets killed for this deviance she's made, Gemini and Me could get blamed for it! The plan was there for a reason, damn it. I grip my hands into balls, thats it I'm off to find her!

"Loki can you find her?" Hibiki asks me, worry clearly etched across his face.

"ye..." I started to say, before hearing Lucy's voice in my head. _Protect Cassandra __get her home safely then come find me if I haven't already escaped, that's an order Loki! _She must have figured out what I would do and had brushed her hand over my key to communicate that to me. Damn it all Lucy! Why do you have to give me a command for the first time, now of all times.

"No, I can't," I growl at Hibiki. I'm really pissed off at the orders Lucy has given me, why can that woman never...oh never mind!

"What why can't you?" Hibiki jumped to his feet in anger, I understand that right now.

"Lucy's orders." I growl again, seeing a light bulb ding to life behind Hibiki's eyes. "Protect Cassandra, then we go get Lucy!"

Hibiki nods and comes to pat me on the shoulder. This sucks!


	11. Not a good day

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some story lines where needed.**

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v ***

I placed my hand over Hologiums key to check the time, as I rubbed the leftover sleep from my eyes. Right it has been two hours since our fight and I made the bad mistake of deviating from the plan. But still at least poor Gemini had been spared from any sort of harassment. She is one of my precious friends and I couldn't just have let them take her, not after the bad vibe those guys had given me. I swear they gave me the feeling that, they would have done deplorable things to Cassandra or Gemini before ransoming her back to her parents. I heard a groan resound from a rather beaten up, unconscious scumbag that lay a few feet away on the, extremely dirty floor!I'm serious have people never heard of cleaning up these days? But anyway it's impressive that the guy is still out cold, I mentally applauded myself. That's what you get for messing with a member of Fairy Tail, douchebag!

**-flashback-**

After we had arrived at...where ever the hell we are. The mage had noticed he'd grabbed me instead of his intended target, this had then thrown him into a panicked rage, I think that in his line of work failure isn't an option to cause that sort of reaction... that or he just has a really short nasty temper. I guess he assumed that because I hadn't used any magic earlier during the fight, I didn't use attack type magic or have much physical strength, leaving me defenseless...boy could I proved him wrong, and boy do I!

As he ran at me in blind rage, with his fist ready to knock me out in one hit, that was my final straw. I snapped simple as that. I had, had enough of men looking down on me be it normal men or other wizards in general(excluding my guild members and my few friends in Blue Pegasus) thinking I was weak, damn it I'm just as tough as the next mage...excluding S-class wizards. So I'd cracked my whip, lashing it out to keep him at bay until he was in a good enough position for me to wrap my whip round him, catching him off guard in the process, jerked him hard so he stumbled, lost momentum and balance, then lept up and sent a Lucy Kick straight into his weasley, annoying face! This did wonders for my self confidences issues as I had managed to turn his supposed knock out punch around and into one of my own! All without the help of one of my teammates.**  
**

MY only problem then had been, trying to get Loki not to come straight after me, in a reckless rescue attempt. I'd felt horrible for doing it but I'd given him an undeniable order as his master, not as his friend. I feel so guilty, that first chance I get, I promise to apologise profusely for this indiscretion! I hated treating any of my friends with a master, servant bond. Instead of a friendship based bond that we usually have. But my rent money was riding on this job and if Loki was there when they collected the reward, he could hold onto my share for me. Not that I distrusted Hibiki and Eve, but after Natsu tried to rob me of my fair share of reward money several times, a girl can never be too careful!** (author: so that's why you said that? Lucy: what can I say a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do!) **Speaking of Hibiki I'm going to have to apologise to him too for going off plan, gahh today just wasn't my day! and after such a great trail date, last night to! I sighed loudly. Right no time for moping, time for plan 'get your ass outta here Lucy'. I knew I couldn't of been too far away from where the train had stopped, the teleportation mage wasn't strong enough for long range shifts, I'd say with the amount of magic he had, when he grabbed me, the farthest we could be was about two stops up the rail line so that would put me...hmm I'm not sure, I thought sleepily. I could figure that out after a nap, I sure am feeling exhausted, all of a sudden.

**-End flashback-**

Looking around to get my bearing, I scolded myself for falling asleep here, where anything could have happened to me or anyone could have found me. I felt the magic energy that had been drained out of me, due to keeping Gemini in our world and transformed for so long, almost fully restored. She must have gone home just before or after I fell asleep. I mused heading towards, what I assumed was the door to get out of this musty storage area. Akk I need a shower, the dust and grim in here is disgusting... Get your priorities in order woman, I thought shaking my head, trying to get myself back on track. First get outta this place then figure out where you are. Second find a way to meet back up with the guys, Third take money home and pay rent, Fourth invite Hibiki out for an apology dinner date and buy Loki some catnip!

I nod, to nobody but thin air, at having my plan of action in place...oops I'd totally forgotten about mister scum bag, over there. He needs to be taken to the police, scratch that I need to meet up with the guys and drop him off with the other bad guys, who they no doubt have in custody. Curse my sleepy brain making me so confounded. Right...a way to find out where the guys are and a way to meet up with them, I pondered as I stumbled around trying to find some rope to tie my unconscious scumbag up with, I found some hanging over a crate of boxes without too much trouble. I felt my hand brush over my key pouch that, was bounce wildly on my hip, after the effort of finding the rope, that would tie up my prisoner.

"Yata!" I cried out loud, as my brain finally figured out a course of action, and about time too! First things first though, tie up bad guy, seeing as I really don't need him to wake up on me right now!

_~Loki where are you?~_ I asked mentally with my hand over his key, after scumbag was safely secured.

_~WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU IDIOTIC PRINCESS~ _Loki mentally replied, but with that volume I'm guessing he shouted out loud as well. I cringed at the level of noise and the tone he was using with me. Boy is my behind barbecued...that is the angriest I've ever heard him!

_~umm well you see...I feel asleep after I beat my opponent into dreamLand~_ I confessed timidly, not wanting to anger the spirit anymore than absolutely necessary. Boy was I wrong.

_~YOU DID WHAT?~_ He sputtered out his anger only raising, Crap! ~_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW OUT OF OUR MINDS WE'VE BEEN WITH WORRY OVER YOU?~_

_~Gomen gomen I really am sorry I'll buy your favourite catnip as a sorry gift if you'll forgive me~ _I pleaded. There was silence for several minutes after that, I giggled, as I hauled the surprising heavy, for his slender build, mage out of the disease infested pit and out into the street looking around to see if I recognised anything to hint at where I was. My stubborn, loyal, playboy Lion spirit really was the picture of a perfect big brother, you could just hear the concern pouring out of his brain and into mine.

_~Fine, but it better be the really expensive top brand stuff that I love, understand~ _He finally replied, his tone leaving no room for argument on this matter.

_~Aye sir!~ _I happy impersonated. _~Now my loyal Lion if you're finished with your part of the job, sense where I am and get yours and Hibiki's asses over here on the double~ _I demanded, the only response I got, were two low masculine chuckles before the line went dead, as I removed my hand from my key to focus on the dead weight I was carrying behind me.

After managing to maneuver myself and the lump, as I was now referring to the slowly starting to stir mage, I released that there had been two distinctly different male chuckles at the end of my conversation with Loki...Damn that Hibiki, his telepathy and his earwigging tendancies!

"Urrggg," the lump groaned. I rolled my eyes I really didn't need anymore hassle from this guy.

"Open gate of the golden bull: Taurus," I called out my extremely perverted spirit for a hand.

"What can I do for Lucy's hot body today?" Taurus mooed with hearts in his eyes. I ignored the lecherous cow's obvious sexual harassment and pointed over to the lump.

"Watch him okay Taurus and if he tries to make a run for it, knock him back out." I sighed sitting down on a nearby bench. I really hope Loki and Hibiki get here soon, I really want to go home and have a nice hot bath.

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v ***

I laughed at the still fuming Lion as he lead the way towards where he sensed Lucy's magic to be. I'd patched myself into the mental conversation between spirit and master after he burst out in fury at his master on her only just getting around to contacting him, after a two hour silence. I was glad Lucy was safe and unharmed but I was also majorly annoyed with the girl for putting herself in that kind of situation in the first place, stubborn woman just couldn't follow the plan could she.

"If she thinks that anything other than the best catnip will make me forgive her, she has another thing coming!" Loki raged from up ahead, that was all he'd been able to talk about since Lucy had cut the link to him.

"Hey Loki?" I called up to him, watching as he registered my question, stopped his raging and turned to face me.

"What Hibiki?" He asked back grumpily.

"Why did she do it? Jumping in to save Gemini like that I mean," I clarified my question, so as not to cause any confusion. I watched the Lion think over the reasoning behind his masters actions, I pitied him in a way because he had such a temperamental summoner...then again he should pity me for falling for the woman that could be more troublesome. I mean he's constantly by her side if something goes wrong, while I won't know if she's hurt or worse until, well after the fact.

"Who knows what goes through that head of hers at times!" He started to reply, as he speed up, as we both continued walking toward our goal, Lucy. "Most likely reason I can think off, is the way that sleazy mage looked at her and Gemini/Cassandra, made her so mad that she decided 'no way in hell am I letting them take Gemini, I don't care if it's part of the plan or not'," Loki finished trying and failing to imitate Lucy's voice.

"That does sound like our Luce," I laughed starting to feel some of my annoyance at the overly caring, motherly girl start to slide, who could blame her for wanting to keep her spirits safe! As she always said her spirits are people too. "How much further?"

"Not far, we're within 5 minutes..." Loki never finished his sentence, as a loud explosion like noise followed by a pile of flying rubble, in the distance caught our attention. I looked at the Lions face and noticed it had gone pale, like he had seen a ghost or worse...Crap that must be where Lucy is!

"Loki go to her, NOW!" I shouted, grabbing the guys attention, he didn't need telling twice and he poofed away to rush to his master's side, as I took off running towards the site of the explosion. Why had I sent Eve back to report to the master? I could use his magic right now, I groaned to myself running as fast as my legs could carry me. Hold on Lucy, please be okay!


	12. the kiss

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some story lines where needed.**

* * *

***Loki's p.o.v ***

That damn woman was going to be the death of me! I thought as I explained to Hibiki the reasoning behind Lucy's actions, then after I was finished, he'd asked me how long til we got to the soon to be severely punished mage in question. I'd started to reply before been shocked into silence. From the point where I sensed Lucy's magic a Loud explosion sound could be heard and it was followed by a big gush of rubble flying into the air. I felt the blood in my veins freeze and a feeling of utter horror wash over me, that explosion was in the exact place Lucy's magical presence is. Shimata!

I faintly heard Hibiki shout at me to go to Lucy, like I needed to be told that. I poofed back into the spirit world and was about to go straight to Lucy's side when I saw a very battered Taurus appear next to me.

"Lucy, help Lucy," He wheezed at me before collapsing. If Taurus was this badly injury Lucy was in real trouble, I have to get to her now! I vanished from the spirit world, moving through the gate to be by Lucy's side, hoping that Hibiki will get here soon as he can create a barrier, to protect Lucy if she is injured while I beat the living daylights out of whoever had tried to lay a hand on my beloved Princess.

"LUCY!" I shouted, as I appeared back in the human world around where I sensed her to be. I was stopped in my tracks, at the sight before me. Lucy was cut up and seemed to have a broken arm, by the looks of the angle it was hanging at, but she was still furiously fighting what looked to be a group of mages. Most likely the rest of the kidnapping gang. She was snapping her whip out at them keeping them at a distance from herself and inflicting damage to the ones who didn't avoid the direct hits, the woman really knew how to handle that thing, and believe me she packs a punch when she's PO'd at someone. I chuckled darkly as I walked forward to join the fight, I was going to enjoy beating these pathetic excuses for wizards black and blue.

"Now, what do you filthy scumbag think you're doing to my princess?" I snarled as I aimed a Regulus impact in their direction, knocking them even further back from Lucy who had just lost her footing and sunk to her knees crying out in pain as it jostled her arm.

"Loki?" Lucy whispered looking up at me with tears running down her beautiful face. " I'm sorry, they ambushed us."

Ah so that was why Taurus looked so badly beaten up and why he had been so worried, when I'd made my pitstop. Sneak attacks are not fair...unless it's Lucy and her team doing the sneaking so she can pay rent!

"You have no need to be sorry Lucy, you did a wonderful job now just sit back, relax and watch the show." I grin smugly, returning my full attention to my new group of punching bags. This wouldn't take long at all I thought as I charged in and started seeking my revenge, for the tears these men had caused to spill from Lucy's eyes!

I had been right, after only a couple of minutes the gang of thugs were down for the count, I growled at their unmoving bodies. Lucy would have kicked their asses to kingdom come if they hadn't ambushed her and I would remind her of this later when she wasn't in so much pain, because I knew my mistress well and this defeat would knock what like confidence she did have in her fight abilities right out the window.

"How you feeling?" I asked walking over to Lucy who was still slumped on the floor looking rather pale.

"I've been better I must admit," She chuckled weakly, trying to stand up, but I noticed as she tried to put weight on her left ankle she buckled to the floor grimacing in pain. I rushed to her side and gently lifted her up bridal style, carefully trying not to move her arm, as it looked like a serious break. The ankle was most likely a fracture as her leg didn't look out of the ordinary just a light shade of purple where the bruising was coming through. Her right collarbone didn't look to great either, along with the wince that sound through her lips when I had her laid in my arms, indicated more injuries that I couldn't fully yet.

"LOKI, LUCY!" I heard Hibiki's voice call as he finally arrived on the scene. God was that guy slow or what? Oh well, guess I better deal with him nicely, otherwise princess will scold me again. I turned with Lucy in my arms to face the man who was still running towards us with worry etched across his face.

"Hibiki," Lucy whimpered in a mix of joy and pain, joy at seeing Hibiki and pain as the motion of me turning caused her injuries to get tousled.

"What the hell happened?" Hibiki gasped as he saw the sight of Lucy, so it wasn't only me who thought she looked extremely banged up then?

"I got ambushed while I was waiting for you two to show up, they had another guy who could use explosion magic and they got me in the back," Lucy panted as she looked at Hibiki, who had paled at the sight of her arm, it was a looking worse and worse by the minute...I didn't hit those guys hard enough!

"Don't worry I beat the crap outta them," I gloated trying to rub into Hibiki's face how I was always going to be there when Lucy needed me most and he wouldn't be. "But I don't think I beat them enough, now that I've seen the extend of your external injuries.

"Loki be nice," Lucy scolded me. But the meaning behind what I said had said was already sinking into Hibiki's mind.

"Next time stick to the plan okay and this won't happen," Hibiki weakly teased Lucy, looking somewhat guilty. "But I agree Leo should have beat them more for this!"

"Aye sir, but if you don't mind Hibiki can you take me home, I believe I'm in need of a little dragon's assistance as it were," Lucy smiled at Hibiki through her pain, ignoring our comments about inflicting more bodily harm on those pigs.

I frowned as her request hit me,why did she want Hibiki to take her home and not me? It's not fair I tell you, I save her butt and she wants another guy to take her home...the injustice, the unloyalty, the betrayal! (**author: and Loki's lost it everyone!)**

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v* on the train back to magnolia**

**"**Hey Hibiki?" Lucy piped up from her spot on the train bench next to me. We seemed to have sent most of this leg of the journey, back to Lucy's home and hopeful medical aid, in silence.

"Hmm," I replied letting her know I heard her.

"Don't feel guilty okay, it was my fault for jumping in front of Gemini and going off plan and I'm really sorry for putting you through all that," Lucy assured me sadly, seriously this woman could read me like a book. Otherwise how else would she know what I was thinking about.

"The look on your face tells me all mister," She giggled pointing her tongue out at me.

"Damn that's creepy, you sure you don't use telepathy?" I smiled back at her. "Because it's unnerving, how well you know what's on my mind at times."

"I'm sure, I just know well you is all and I have to say I'm very glad that we met," She beamed at me as she shifted her position to face me. "I never thought I'd have to thank a Dark guild but Thank you oracion seis."

"Yeah so am I," I looking down at the floor of the train pensively. I really was glad I'd met Lucy Heartfilia she had saved my life, changed me in a way that I didn't think possible and she is a genuinely warm hearted person. I felt a warm hand slide under my face and rest on my cheek, that then gently but firmly pulled my downcast face up to meet her lovely brown eyes. I felt my heart stutter in its regular beat pattern and my breath hitched in my lungs at the amount of emotions flying through those beautiful brown eyes of hers. I forgot about everything for a second complete lost in this one magical moment, before I could blink, her face starting to close the short distance between us. Wait this couldn't be happening could it? Was Lucy going to kiss me?

I waited with anxious anticipation watching as her eyes fluttered closed and then her soft warm lips gently pushed against mine, I was shocked for all of one minute before I felt my own eyes close and I returned her kiss gently, I was being mindful of the broken limbs Lucy was currently sporting. Instead I let myself marvel in the feel of her hand moving from my cheek to the back of my neck and how it sent shivers over my entire body as she fiddled with a few short strands that were at the base of my hairline. I gently returned the gesture by bringing my hand up to push the locks of hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ear, always keeping in mind not to apply more pressure than needed, she was starting to look black and blue now that the swelling and bruising had come out. She pulled away at this point leaving me feeling somewhat lost without the feel of her lips on mine, my head reeling from what had just happened. Lucy heartfilia had kissed me!

"Magnolia Station, Magnolia station" The intercom sounded making me jump slightly, jerking me out of my dream like state and break the eye contact I had being holding with Lucy. Now that I really looked at her, and not just in my dreamlike way I had been for the last several minutes. I noticed she was sporting a very fetching pink blush across her cheeks and looked as if she might burst out in tears...why did she look as if she were about to cry? Oh I know she must think I'm upset with her, due to the kiss, how wrong she is!

"_Sweetheart," _I whispered in her ear as I picked her up so we could move off the train and head to Fairy Tail to get her medical treatment. With this angle I could see just how my use of that one word made her face turn from soft pink to burning red, interesting. "Let's get you patched up, then how about we go on that date?" I asked watching her face light up, and the tears turning from worried to happy.

"That sounds wonderful!" She sighed and rested her head into the crook of my neck, as we exited the train. Hmm I never want to let you leave my arms again, my lovely Lucy.


	13. Explanation time

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some story lines where needed.**

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v ***

Well this sucked I thought as I laid on one of the many beds in Magnolia's Hospital. I looked over to my right and saw Hibiki fast asleep in the armchair that is placed next to the hospital beds for visitors useage. Well maybe it didn't suck too much I giggled softly watching my Archive mage sleep, snoring softly in his chair, I was a very lucky girl to have such a wonderful boyfriend! Yes I, Lucy Heartfilia, finally had myself a boyfriend. Just remembering the whole incident made me blush madly, it had been an unorthodox way to make someone your girlfriend but I didn't care!

**-flashback-**

Hibiki had carried me into the guild hall and straight towards Mira who was tending the bar as normal, still looking slightly pale but otherwise fine. The entire guild was silent for once everyone had stopped what they had been doing the moment they had spotted us enter. My team hadn't all been there but that was in Hibiki's favour I think, I don't want the guy to end up with a black eye. The only member of my team at the guild luckily was Gray, Erza being out on a solo S-class job and Natsu being MIA from the guild today from, what I could see.

"Hey Mira, is Wendy about?" I asked, wincing again as I accidentally shifted my arm in its makeshift sling.

"Erm...I'm sorry to say this but Wendy left on an emergency request last night," Mira said, with her eyes widen as she took in the state of my entire body.

"Any chance she'll be back by tomorrow?" I laughed at the bittersweet irony of the universe, someone out there really didn't want me to have this damn date did they?

"It's a really long one I'm afraid, she has an epidemic on her hands in the west where Bisca and Al are from."

Well that's bloody brilliant it takes almost a month to get there and a month to get back...wait if its an epidemic wouldn't a month be too long?

"Mira how's Wendy getting there then if its so far away?" I saw hope at the end of a very dark tunnel.

"Well it was the council that posted us the request especially, as they know we're the only guild who has someone capable of using lost healing magic, so they sent a teleportation specialist to take her there, but she has to come back on her own so we sent Natsu with her as a bodyguard." Mira explained looking at me in pity. Well that explained why Natsu wasn't here and all, but it still sucked for me.

"What the hell happened to you anyway Lucy?" Gray asked coming up to check out the severity of my wounds.

"There was an incident and the job went wrong," Hibiki stated, speaking for the first time since we'd entered.

"I can see that pretty boy, I want to know what happened and why on earthland is Lucy so battered." Gray snarled at Hibiki coming closer, as if trying to take me away from Hibiki. I did not like that one bit! I belong right here in his arms.

"It was my own doing and don't snarl at Hibiki, stripper!" I growled the pain in my body making me unusually snappy. Gray back off at this and several guild members gasped at my outburst.

"Aye sir!" Gray whimpered looking at me as if eyeing a temperamental dog...another guy to be Lucy Kicked when I felt better huh.

"Lucy what happened?" Master called coming out of his office, to see what was the cause of all the noise. I let my head fall back to crook of Hibiki's neck, burying my face there so nobody could see tears of pain spring to my eyes. I seriously needed some strong painkillers before I would be in any state to talk to people civilly.

"Mission mishap," was all I could managed feeling Hibiki's grip tighten as I breathed in his scent which calmed me down somewhat.

"Master Makarov, I shall explain all after I have taken my girlfriend to the hospital to get sorted out, feel free to come and join us if it would speed things up," Hibiki stated turning round and carrying me towards the doors again. Girlfriend?...Me Hibiki's girlfriend...My face inflamed at what he had just declared, fully sunk in. Thank god I still had my face hidden in his neck or I'm sure the whole guild would be having a field day...well more of a field day than they are already having.

Hmmm Lucy Heartfilia Girlfriend of Hibiki Laytis...I liked the sound of that even if it was a weird way to ask a girl out, in a way it suited our relationship perfectly. I giggled slightly lifting my head to look up at Hibiki whose own cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink. I think I was falling more and more for this guy by the second.

**-End flashback-**

I haven't been able to keep the grin off my face every since, I really was Lucky to have such a wonderful guy in my live. I was snapped out of my inner world by the sound of my room door opening, I turned to see the Master and Levy entering, I beamed at them.

"Levy, Master." I chirped, watching as they came over to see how I was doing.

"How are you feeling Lu-chan?" Levy asked hesitantly taking in the sight of my plastered leg and my arm that was still in its makeshift sling.

"Much better since I got some painkillers in my system," I laughed, with a smile plastered on my face, showing them that I really am doing good.

"That is great news my child as everyone is worried about you," Master replied pulling up another chair alongside the now alert Hibiki.

"What's the damage report then?" Levy continued, plopping herself onto the end of my bed, which caused my injuries to ache but not as much as they would have before I had taken my pain meds.

"Nasty fractured ankle, Horrendous broken arm, broken collarbone, Several crack ribs, bruises where I never thought possible and hairline fracture on my hip," I giggled, you could tell the painkillers were strong. Levy and Master blanched at the news of just how much damage I'd taken, Hibiki had done the same when the Doctor had explained the extent of my injuries to us, but his had been tinged with guilt.

"So you'll be out of action for a while then or at least til Wendy returns." Master mused to me.

"Yep but luckily for my me I'm sorted for at least two months," I giggled looking at Hibiki.

"Ah yes, about that can you explain to us just how this happened?" Master asked getting down to business. I inwardly groaned, this was gonna be boooooring (**Author: Lucy is hammered everyone!)** I really didn't wanna havva doooo thiss right now.

"I went off plan is all," I slurred, what did those Docs give me? A flash of light burst up at the foot of my bed dazing everyone for a few seconds before we blinked away the spots and saw that Loki had opened his own gate again. Did my Lion seriously have to keep doing that?

"I shall explain Lucy's parts as Virgo and Taurus have filled me in on all of what happened." He explained turning to look at Master. I felt my eyes closing as I started to drift off to sleep...

* * *

***Loki's p.o.v***

I'd been watching the events of what had transpired from the spirit world to make sure that Lucy was okay, Virgo had filled me in on what she'd witnessed as she'd been observing Lucy. I'd almost destroyed my area in the spirit world after I'd watched Lucy kiss Hibiki on the train...I really hate that celestial mage fetish guy!

I'd almost punched Taurus while he was explaining what he had witnessed during his part of the fight, when fancy boy had called Lucy his girlfriend and she hadn't told him off...my Lucy was slipping father through my fingers by the second!

The whole spirit world was wetting themselves at the moment me included at how hilarious our master was when she was on strong meds, it really was hilarious her face, her mood everything was just so un Lucy like it was a real riot. We are going to tease her to hell and back about it at a later date. For now I guess her Lion in shining armor is needed to save the day, I noticed just how close to dosing off she was as Master Makarov asked her to explain what had happened. Using my own power for the 3 time today I crossed into the human world. jeez wizz am I getting tired.

"I shall explain Lucy's parts as Virgo and Taurus have filled me in on all of what happened," I said as everyone seemed to have got over the dazzling flash of my appearance. Lucy had fallen straight to sleep it seems after closing her eyes, due to the flash.

"Go ahead Loki," Master said looking to see if Lucy agreed before noticing she was out for the count. I chuckled Lucy was so adorable when she was asleep.

"Lucy went off plan like she said, she was supposed to let Gemini who had become a replica for our client, get taken if we were to be ambushed. We did in fact get ambushed by 3 mages, later on. I took out one and Eve took out another one but the last one had disappeared..." I said before getting interrupted.

"Wait how could Lu-chan have you and Gemini out?" Levy inquired not fully understanding.

"Ah well, you see I can open my own gate when ever I like and depending on the situation when I get here I can either use my own magic to fight or draw off Lucy's. Like when we fought Bixlow I came under my own power but drew off of Lucy's magic to fight. Well this time I used my own power the whole time so Lucy could use Gemini." I smiled at Lucy's best friend as the lights in her brain absorbed all the new information I was giving her on the leader of the zodiac keys. She was absolutely giddy and looked like she wanted to ask more but settled for only replying to my explanation.

"Oh I get it now," She smiled back at me, "Please continue."

"Well Lucy hid our real client in the confusion at the beginning of the attack you see and made out to the bad guys that Gemini behind her was her real protectee, she did a very good job too, but one of the mages said some rather lecherous comments before hell broke loose, that obviously pissed Lucy off to the extent that she would not allow him to ever touch her friend or Gemini, so instead she fought with the last mage outside the train while we took care of the two inside the train, as well as protecting our charge. The guy used teleportation magic which was not a good match against Lucy but still from what Virgo said she was amazing, fighting toe to toe with the guy." I took a breath allowing the other 3 occupants in the room to process what I'd told them.

"That was very brave of her, but it still doesn't explain why she's so injured." Master pointed out.

"I'm getting there, jeez give a lion a break." I teased watching as master Makarov enlarged his hand in warning, at my cheekiness. " Anyway just as the guy made a last minute grab for Gemini, Lucy throw herself in the way instead of following the original plan. Lucy then proceeded to knock the creep out when they reached their destination but soon fell asleep due to physical and magical exhaustion but only after ordering me not to come and rescue her straight away, stupid girl." I growled remembering how the sleeping girl still owed me a can of catnip as recompense for her indiscretion against me!

"Loki, why did she order you not to help her?" Master inquired.

"Knowing Lu-chan she wanted Loki to help get the job finished, collect her half of the reward for her and then pick her up," Levy laughed, knowing her best friend extremely well it seems. Hibiki looked offended at this bit of information.

"Don't feel bad Hibiki, Lucy's just cautious as Natsu has on more than one occasion swindled more of the reward money away from Lucy, but that's because he has to pay the most damages." I clarified to the hurt looking man...why was I helping this guy?

"But anyway back to the topic at hand, after Lucy woke up we had finished dropping the real client off and Lucy was waiting for us to come collect her and the tied up bandit. Gemini had gone back around the time Lucy fell asleep so she'd managed to recover enough magic to summon Taurus to keep her safe in case of an emergency before we got there. But as we closed in Lucy was ambushed by the rest of the bandits who hadn't attacked the train but were waiting for their friends to return with the spoils, so to speak. They had an explosion mage among them just like the first group who attacked us originally did. They blasted Lucy from behind at the same time that they attack Taurus sending him, in a horrible state back to the spirit world. I rushed straight to Lucy's side seeing as we were only a few minutes away when we saw and heard the blasts go off. When I got there Lucy was holding the group back with her whip even though she was in rough shape. I proceeded to beat those bastards into next year and by the time we'd finished, that slowpoke had finally shown up." I finished pointing at Hibiki.

"Poor Lu-chan," Levy whispered looking over at her sleeping friend. I too looked at my sleeping master only just realizing that her good hand was clutching onto Hibiki's for dear life...I was not happy! The door opened just as I was planning to rip Hibiki's arm out of his socket, saved by the bell my friend, saved by the bell. I turned to see who had saved the pretty boy from losing one of his appendages only to be greeted by a white lab coat...ah the Docs are back.

"Is she asleep?" The doc asked looking at Master Makarov.

"Yes, why do you wish to know?" Master questioned giving the man a quizzical look.

"Ah well you see we gave her a mix of painkillers and a sedative so that she would sleep through us resetting her arm and collarbone, as they are both very bad breaks, so will be a painful process if she was awake," The doctor looked at us with that professional blank look that all Doctors employ when speaking with patients families.

"Well then, we shall go wait outside while you tend to my brat," Master grumbled getting up from his chair and exiting the room, Levy and Hibiki following close on his heels, leaving me and the Doctor alone.

"You need to leave as well sir," The doctor stated, walking around to Lucy's sling ed arm.

"Doctor just so you know I'll be watching from the spirit world, seeing as I'm her spirit, and if you hurt her more than absolutely necessary I shall reopen my gate and we will have words understood?" I growled at the man whom I disliked...(**Author: Loki don't you dislike all men who go near Lucy? Loki: So? author: =.=") **It doesn't matter if the man was trying to help fix Lucy or not, it's bad enough that Hibiki gets to touch her now along with Natsu and Gray, without him joining in too!

I disappeared after seeing the doctor pale somewhat and sweat drop at the meaning behind my words. I kept my word and watching the procedure of Lucy's arm being reset like a hawk. Luckily he seemed to heed my warning.


	14. earwigger

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some story lines where needed.**

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v ***

I am sooooo bored! Stupid broken bones, stupid Wendy for being away on a mission...wait thats not fair it's not Wendy's fault, bad Lucy bad! Never think like way about your nakama, even if it is a huge pain in the ass when the little healer isn't around. But seriously how annoying can broken bones be? I can't write and I can't walk, so someone has to keep popping in to take care of me, which must be causing a great hindrance to all my fellow fairy tail members. Hibiki had offered to look after me full time and had done so for a grand total of 3 days, before master Bob had recalled him to Blue Pegasus on emergency business...I missed him! We haven't spoken since he left and that was a week and a half ago, over which time it had dawned on my just how much I enjoyed his company even if it was just spending hours on the lacrima talking like we'd been doing before the fated team up. Actually this was the longest we'd gone without speaking to each other since we all returned home almost 9 weeks ago now.

I sighed audibly, it was getting around the time when someone would be dropping by to check on my needs and to bring lunch around. My bet was on Levy today as Mira had called yesterday...I hope Lisanna pops around at some point I'd really like the chance to talk to her again. As I was starting to shuffle in the bed trying to find a comfier position to wait in, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in it's open," I yelled hearing the door open and smelling the sweet aroma of food, this made my mouth drool I am hungry!

"How's the patient today?" Came a very familiar giggle...speak of the devil Lisanna really did come.

"Hey Lisanna, the same as yesterday when Mira called I'm super mega bored!" I whined turning my head to face the youngest Strauss sibling.

"I can understand that," Lisanna said taking the food into the kitchen to set it up. "Levy sends her apologies by the way but Gajeel dragged her out of the guild earlier this morning demanding her help on a mission." Lisanna explained walking towards me with what looks like fresh baked bread and fresh homemade vegetable soup hmm my favourite.

"Ohhh Gajeel did now did he?" I wiggled my eyebrows at the girl desperate for more gossip.

"Yeah it was a real shock to a lot of people."

"I can imagine, but seeing as that girl has a crush the size of Mt Fuji, on the guy she's probably in heaven." I mumble through a mouth full of bread, god this was delicious.

"Levy has a thing for Gajeel? No way!" Lisanna squealed clapping her hands together with a look on her face that screamed 'tell me more'.

"You mean you didn't know?!" I mocked the girl who was exactly like her elder sister when it came to romantic and general gossip.

"Well the guy acts like a social recluse at the guild always staying in his corner with Lily eating metal, it's hard to know anything about him," Lisanna pouted staring at me with her amazing blue eyes.

"Yeah that's sorta true but anyway, yeah Levy has a huge crush on the guy and when he's at the guild he can't keep his eyes off our lovable solid script mage," I grinned really enjoying having some girly chat time, it is the highlight of my otherwise dull and painful days.

"Now that you mention it, you're right!" Lisanna jumped up and down in her chair. This is so cool after so long not being able to talk to Lisanna a lot...I may have to get her to visit me more often!

"Of course I'm right," I winked taking another large mouthful of food. "God this food is amazing who cooked it?" I mumbled looking to my new found friend.

"I did," She smiled sweetly at me getting up and heading back to the kitchen. "Theres more if you'd like?"

"Yes please," I garbled again through another mouthful...seriously where were my manners? I mean I was raised as a lady wasn't I?...Oh who the hell cares right now this food is just too amazing its like my taste buds have died and gone to taste heaven!

"Speaking of couples what's the deal with you and a certain charming Blue Pegasus member?" Lisanna inquired, walking back to me with more of her glorious cooking.

"What would you like to know?" I perked up finally glad to have some proper girl talk about this issue, as over the last week and a half nobody had really been able to stay for too long; they were all really busy with work lately and could only stop by for 20 minutes, if I was lucky.

"Oh everything, but first before I forget to mention this to you would you like to visit the guild later? We'd send Elfman to come get you it's just we all feel we'd be able to take better care of you there...and we wouldn't be so worried that you might hurt yourself while we're not around?" Lisanna asked looking at me with genuine concern in her eyes. I felt my own eyes start to prickle with tears, everyone cared for me so much it really was the best home in the world with the best family. "As well, we all thought that maybe you'd like a change of scenery."

"Yeah, I'd love that." I replied wiping at a few stray tears that had fallen from my eyes...damn my oversensitivity to emotionally situations.

"Great," Lisanna cheered at my answer. "Now spill all the juicy detailed over your new hottie!"

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v***

I sighed walking towards Strawberry Street where my currently injured girlfriend was more than likely still housebound. I felt terrible having to leave her like that but I couldn't refuse Master's orders, also the fact that he knew that I was caring for Lucy yet he had still called for me meant that it was a serious matter. That still didn't make me feel any less guilty over the situation, then on top of that I couldn't contact Lucy either...I really was a horrendous boyfriend I wouldn't be surprised if Lucy was angry as hell at me and never wanted to see me again. Though she's not like that and she's always willing to give people more chances than even the most rotten person in the world deserves. I sighed again Lucy really was beyond perfect and I still couldn't believe I get to call her my girlfriend and even better she gets to call ME, HER BOYFRIEND!

As I started to climb the stairs to reach her room, I wondered who had been looking after her? for the last 2ish weeks that I'd been gone. Most probable option; members from her guild taking turns...Another likely option Loki and Virgo. It always seemed to amaze me how much Lucy cared for her spirits and visa versa. The only other celestial spirit mages I'd known had treated their spirits like crap and the spirits couldn't wait to leave them, although in Scorpio's case I do believe its only due to Aquarius that he willing left Angel...but I could be wrong? Guess I'll just ask Lucy about it in a minute after I've made sure she's okay.

"Great," A voice said from the other side of Lucy's door. "Now spill all the juicy details over your new hottie!

They were talking about me? Hmmm maybe I should just listen in for a teeny tiny second before I knock.

"Where should I start?" Lucy questioned the mysterious voice that was with her.

"How about from the beginning, as I still haven't heard the full story about the Nirvana incident you know." The person said. How hadn't they heard about it? I mean it's a world renowned incident, within the guilds, these days.

"Well I didn't think much of Hibiki at first apart from 'oh god not another playboy type', cause all the Blue Pegasus reps were flirting with Erza and myself." Lucy giggled, at the memory was my guess. But that had shocked me Lucy had never told me any of this information before. Though it hadn't been hard to guess, what with the disinterested attitude she'd given me in those days.

"Yeah Erza said that the trimens, Ichiya especially, are super hard to handle at times." Her friend giggled...where have I heard that voice before?

"Hahaha you could say that, they treated us like princesses offering us hot towels, compliments and Eve even asked to be our little brother and when Natsu and Gray complained, they told them to go home...you can imagine how that went over with those two," Lucy laughed then winced loud enough for even me to hear her through the door, she shouldn't laugh with her ribs in the condition that they are in.

"Oh my god I can just see there faces at that, you should have taken photos seriously the guild would have paid top jewels to see it!" Her friend burst out laughing...I had to hold in my laughter as I didn't want to alert the girls to my presence.

"Yeah next time I'll get Virgo to do, maybe it'll cover my rent depending on what they pay." Lucy said, I could tell she was wearing her usual bright lovable smile by the sound of her voice.

"Oh I'll hold you to that Lucy Heartfilia," Her friend said sternly.

"Deal, Lisanna Strauss," Lucy said back just as sternly...Lisanna thats why the voice sounds so familiar. At that moment I heard both girls burst out laughing followed by Lucy groaning in pain...That girl was so silly at times.

"Any way continue on with the juicy details," Lisanna prompted my girlfriend after their laughter had subsided.

"Well I noticed how he changed when he started to explain the different members of the oracion seis to us and how he seemed somewhat competent with his skills, to be honest I was taken aback by how serious he became when it came down to business, the total opposite of his playboy persona that he'd been putting on only moments before...but that could just have been because Ichiya had told him to buck up his act, had been my thought. But after I spent some one on one time with him after Erza was poisoned I saw a little bit of who he really was. Kind, cool and collected even if he still tried it on with Erza while she was unconscious, that just made me confused as to everything. One minute he was been serious and the next he was trying to make out with Erza...now that I look back on it I got jealous over that and even now I'm unsure as to why he even choose me..." Lucy trailed off here and I remembered her thoughts from our mission, my previous playboy ways would obviously make her doubt me at times, I knew that...but that just meant that I had to prove to her that I'm serious about her and only her!

"It's because you're you Lucy and what other reason do you need, I sure noticed how different he was when I saw him pick you up from the guild and when you came back. He only had eyes for you they never wavered anywhere and Cana was sat in pretty much her underwear too. What more proof do you need?" The white haired take over mage explained to my unsure girlfriend...note to self buy that girl something pretty later for her help with Lucy's insecurities!

"Yeah I know, you're right Lisanna thanks." Lucy whispered at a level where I had to push my ear right up against the door, as I almost missed what she said, it was so quiet.

"So what made you fall for Hibiki?" Lisanna questioned, I blushed a little at this and was also insanely curious to know what I'd done to make her want me as a boyfriend. I pressed my ear even closer to the door so that I didn't miss a word of the answer.

"Our phone conversations." Lucy deadpanned.

"Huh?" Lisanna's words mirrored my thoughts...how the hell had our conversations make her want me in any way shape or form?

"I guess I should explain. After everything was over and done with, Hibiki asked if we could keep in touch by communication lacrima and maybe meet up from time to time. I was really taken aback and just thought it was a playboy thing asking for your number then never calling, but he surprised me and really did call. At first it was only for about 15 over the weekend and it was awkward, he mainly inquired as to how Aries and Loki were doing and how Aries was settling into her contract with me...but after 3 weeks we were talking almost everyday apart from when we were on missions. I found we had a lot in common and got on really well and now 9 weeks later I find it really hard to not talk to him for long periods of time. It's almost like apart of my soul is missing, ack that sounds like a corny line from a romance novel, but its how I truly feel. I can tell Hibiki almost anything and he makes me feel special and equal to him in a way no other man ever has before." Lucy finished explaining.

I sat on the floor my mind currently blank at what I'd just heard, something as simple as our conversations had made the adorable mage fall for me...of all the things in the world just simple talks about everything and anything? I'd fallen for that girl during a battle watching the shy girl who'd said she wasn't really a combat type take on a mage who had more experience in battle and was a more skilled summoner at the time. Watching her be both strong, beautiful and kind had stolen my attention, but for her it'd been just talking to me on a regular basis...hmm its strange the things that affect different people to become attracted to the other.

"What the?" I felt myself falling before I could stop myself I went splat on my side, on the floor. Damn I'd been so lost in thought that I'd forgotten, I'd been pressed against the door and I must have missed Lisanna say she was leaving, curse my wandering mind curse it to hell!

"Well, well what do we have here?"

I'm in for it now!


	15. the start of a plan

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some story lines where needed.**

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v ***

"Well, well what do we have here?"

I gulped and looked up from where I was laying on the floor to see a pair of short clad legs towering over me. Damn Lisanna must have had to leave and because I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I missed it, so now I was gonna be in big trouble with Lucy...what do I do?

"What's the matter Lisanna," Lucy called out to the white haired girl.

"Oh nothing I just found a surprise for you," She giggled back at Lucy before grabbing the back of my shirt and hauling me on to my feet, she was surprising strong for her size...scary! Also why on Earth land hadn't she ratted me out to Lucy, for ear wigging on their conversation? I would have to ask her about it, if I ever got the chance.

"Surprise?" She questioned, from her permanent place on the bed, where else was she going to be so banged up...Baka Hibiki. I looked at Lisanna who shoved me forward. "Now don't forget Elfman will be by after you wake up to take you to the guild," She winked, leaving the apartment and shutting the door behind her, to give us some alone time. What is this about Elfman coming to pick her up? Never mind I can ask her about it later for now it's time to give Lucy some love.

I walked up behind Lucy and put my hands over her eyes, may as well make her guess what her surprise is.

"Guess who?" I whispered placing my lips by her ear watching in delight at how my breath against her ear sent a shiver through her body, hmmm.

"Hibiki," She shrieked jumping a little then flinching, damn I hadn't meant to make her jump.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump like that, how are you feeling?" I asked, removing my hands and moving to sit beside her on the bed.

"Oh don't worry about it and I'm feeling much better now, I missed you," She beamed at me causing my heart to beat faster at her smile. I'd missed her terribly, reminder to self never leave this woman again for more than a few days at most!

"I missed you too, sorry I've been gone so long things took longer than expected to sort out, but I'm all yours now until Wendy gets back," I smiled back at my lovable girlfriend.

"Are you sure?" She whispered in shock looking questioningly at me with her large chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, I got Masters permission to be your personal carer until you're all healed. So until then I'm all yours," I winked at her letting her know the double meaning behind my words, and by the blush on her face I think she did.

"Hibiki you pervert," She giggled, playfully swatting at me with her good arm.

"I'm your pervert," I said huskily leaning in to give her a kiss, seeing as I'd gone a week and a half with out one and I was in desperate need! (**Author: why did I let you lose? Hibiki; because you love me? Author; hmm)**

"Hmm," Lucy hummed as I pulled away before things got too serious. "I could get used to that sort of 'I'm home' you know," She whispered looking up at me through hooded lashes, damn woman why do you have to give me a look like that when you're still injured!

"As could I," I mumbled back going in for another kiss, her lips tasted so sweet I couldn't resist. I felt her good hand bury itself in the back of my hair and move my face so that our kiss deepened and I had to brace myself using my arms on either side of Lucy's head or the action might have caused me to fall on top of her, and damage her even more than she already was. After several minutes of our simple hello kiss turning into a slightly heavier make out session, Lucy slowed down and pulled away looking up at me with an cute pink blush spread across her heart shaped face.

"I'm really sorry but...I have to go to the bathroom," She whispered while turning her head to the side so as not to look at me, while saying something that in her mind, was extremely embarrassing.

"Oh no problem," I reply pulling away. Going to the bathroom is in no way an issue, seeing as every species on the planet has to . "Want me to help you?"

"NOOO," Lucy yelled turning the exact shade of red as Erza's hair and looking at me, her face full of alarm.

"What? I wouldn't look...much," I defended myself poorly, holding my hands up in a 'what else do you expect of me' gesture. "I've seen you topless before as well, you know."

"EEKK don't remind me, god I'm still embarrassed by that incident." Lucy cried, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

"You're too cute," I chuckled, leaning back in for another kiss, completely forgetting that Lucy needed the toilet.

"I shall be accompanying and assisting Princess with her toiletry needs," Virgo said popping up out of nowhere, causing me to jump back off the bed, away from Lucy and fall flat on my ass.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I gasped, clutching at my heart. I don't remember Lucy calling Virgo!

"I heard princess say she needed the toilet, so I came to be of assistance." She replied in that toneless way she had.

"You'll get used to it Hibiki, sorry if Virgo scared you." Lucy apologized while letting Virgo pick her up gently; wow she's stronger than she looks.

"No she didn't scare me, never scare me, maybe give me a small coronary but she didn't scare me," I deadpanned watching in mock despair as the spirit carry my Lucy away, lucky Virgo I pouted, I want to take Lucy to the bathroom! Why do you hate me god?

"Actually you showing up today is a really good thing," Lucy shouted from the bathroom.

"Why's that?" I called back as I made my way to her kitchen to grab a drink while I waited.

"Because I was asked to go up to the guild in a little bit to kill my boredom and I'm sure as the sun rises each day, could do with your shields to protect me from any stray objects that get thrown in my direction due to the many brawls that break out." She laughed as she and her spirit returned to the main part of the apartment.

"Sure anything for you _sweetheart_," I winked as I watched Lucy sort herself into a semi comfortable position. "So was that what Lisanna meant by having Elfman pick you up?"

"Yay that's great," She yawned as looked at me. "Yeah they thought it would be easier to care for me during the day that way."

"You sure are loved Lucy," I said giving her hair a ruffle, noticing how close she was to drifting off.

"Well...that's...what...family's for," Lucy murmured before falling fast asleep.

"It's her pain medication it makes her extremely drowsy," Virgo explained from her position besides Lucy, she's still here?

"Yeah I know I was here when she was first put on it. You can go back now Virgo, I'll watch over her while she sleeps don't worry," I told the anxious spirit as I sat down in the comfy chair and pulled out my archive to do some research into healing magic, I was hoping that Wendy wasn't the only person on Earth Land that knew how to use it; otherwise poor Lucy would have to suffer for longer than needed.

"Well then if you're sure, I shall take my leave," Virgo said as she vanished back to her home world. I looked over at my sleeping girlfriend and became mesmerized by how even though she looked more peaceful and at ease in her sleep, every breath would make her face furrow slightly; being the only indicator that even while asleep Lucy was still in a great deal of pain. It worried me; I didn't want her to be in pain I wanted her to happy and smiling again, like her usual self.

"Hmm...Hibiki...Hmm," Lucy whimpered in her dream, snapping me out of my thoughts and back to reality...Lucy was dreaming about me! As I did a mental happy dance a plan started to form in my head. It didn't matter if I couldn't heal her quickly or find someone who could. I can do something better, I can cheer her up and try to make her forget about the pain she's in. Even if it was, just for a short while... That decides it plan 'distract Lucy' will start as soon as she wakes up. Now all I have to do is research how and where I can get everything I need in Magnolia to make my plan successful.


	16. proof reading

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some story lines where needed.**

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v ***

I had spent a peaceful two hours watching Lucy sleep while secretly reading her novel, which is pretty darn brilliant! I can't wait to find out what happens next! Not that I would let her know I'd read it without permission seeing as it was a well known fact around the Fairy Tail members that if you tried to read Lucy's novel before Levy; you got a swift kick to the chest...that is something I would really like to avoid. So for now I would secretly read her book while she slept muhaha. I had also spent my time, when I was not reading or watching the sleeping beauty, thinking of the best way to cheer her up; one idea had become a permanent fixture in my brain, so it was going to be my first plan all I had to do was ask around for the things I needed and hey presto we're ready to go, my search had shown that it would be far to expensive to buy all the things I would need, so I was going to borrow them instead. I'm not being cheap just practical!

Then after Lucy had woken up and I'd made her a cup of tea to help her come around, Elfman had knocked on the inquiring if Lucy was ready for her lift to the guild, I was glad that Elfman did the carrying even if I had gotten a little jealous on the way here. So now here we are at the fairy tail guild hall; Lucy enjoying time with her friends and Me enjoying getting to know her friends.

"Hey Mira," I called as I approached the demon bar maid hoping she could help me out.

"Yes?" She replied turning to see who needed her, seeing it was me she broke out into a large smile. "Nice to see you again Hibiki, how is our Lucy doing?"

"See for yourself," I smiled back pointing in the direction of where Lucy was sitting with Levy and Gray who I had roped in to act as a bodyguard while I had come over here to get some help.

"It's good to see that she's not to down over her injuries," Mira smiled while cleaning a mug.

"Ah well that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Lucy is going out of her mind at home and I think it's too dangerous to bring her here all the time," I explained and Mira nodded in agreement. "But I was thinking of ways to cheer her up and I had a stroke of genius, even if I do say so myself, anyway I was planning to have our first date at her apartment," I finished watching the demons eyes turn into stars at the word date...ah I remember Lucy mentioning to me once or twice about Mira's annoying attempts at pairing her up with one of her teammates, luckily for me she liked me in that way and not them!I Shook my cockiness out of my head and returned to the more important issue at hand, making Lucy happy.

"That sounds like a good idea, but may I ask as to why, you have told me all of this?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly to the side in a curious owl sort of way.

"Well you see..." I start off.

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v***

I really am sorry Lu-chan," Levy apologised for the 100th time since she'd arrived.

"And I'm telling you that it's really okay, I know you have to work and pay rent just like everyone else, anyway from what I understand it was Gajeel who dragged you away this time." I smiled and winked at my best friend before remembering I'd brought something for her. "Ah I have something for you actually."

"Oh what what?" Levy was practically jumping out of her seat making Myself, Gray and Lisanna chuckle.

"Gray, if you wouldn't mind could you pass my bag up to me?" I asked my close friend and teammate; who was currently acting as my bodyguard til Hibiki returned.

"Yeah sure," He said handing me my pink backpack, thank the spirit king for Hibiki's bright idea of bringing anything I might need with me in a pack. I rummaged through the amount of crap I'd brought with me until I felt crisp edges of paper, here we are!

"Considering I won't be able to write for some time I decided you may as well proofread what I gotten done so far," I beamed at my little friend as her face looked like she'd died and gone to heaven, I could always count on Levy to cheer me up, I thought as I handed her the half finished manuscript.

"Hey when you're finished lend it to me okay!" Gray demanded, was my writing really that good? I blushed at the fact I already had two fans.

"Hey Hibiki sure is taking a long time," I said turning to notice my boyfriend deep in conversation with Mira who also looked like she was in heaven right now..he's probably flirting with her and there went my good mood.

"It's most likely not what it looks like," Gray interjected noticing my rapidly souring mood, he's right Hibiki couldn't have got bored of me so soon could he? Before I could get more depressed Gray suddenly leapt out of his chair and created an Ice shield to stop a flying chair from hitting me..phew that was a close one. I turned in the direction that the chair had come from to see that Elfman was in a contest of strength with a member of the guild I didn't know very well.

"YO ELFMAN LOOK BEFORE YOU THROW!" Gray bellowed across gaining the attention of everyone to see the still in place ice shield in front of me.

"Sorry Lucy," Elfman called over to me looking embarrassed.

"No worries Elfman alls good," I reassured the man cheerily waving my good arm at him.

"Lucy are you alright?" Hibiki called rushing over to me clearly worried. Hmm maybe I was upset for nothing about him and Mira.

"Yeah no harm done, Gray had my back," I smiled and took the chance to look at Gray. "Thanks by the way."

"Like hell am I letting my teammate get anymore injured before Wendy gets back," He huffed losing his shirt and pants in a split second, seriously how did he do that?

"Gray your clothes," I sighed.

"GAH! How did that happen?" Gray jumped up and went into search and retrieve mood for his clothes, geez what a troublesome big brother I had. I laughed and then yelped in pain, oh for the love of all that is holy broken ribs are such a pain in the ass!

"Lucy," Hibiki inquired looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine just laughing really isn't a good idea in my current condition," I smiled weakly at him as the pain from my jostled ribs was still edging it's way throughout my entire body making all my other injuries hurt more too.

"Is it okay if I leave you here for a little while I go and sort something I forgot to do earlier. It's really important too," He pleaded while looking me straight in the eyes, wow his eyes are really pretty.

"Yeah that's fine. I've got Levy and everyone to kept me company, so take your time," I fake smiled trying to hide the disappointment in my voice, I had really wanted to spent time with Hibiki and get him introduced to my family more than just with Levy, Gray and Elfman.

"Yes take your time Lucy is in capable hands here," Erza stated coming to sit next to me and eat her strawberry cake I greeted my older sister figure and teammate with a smile feeling my mood start to pick back up again. Hibiki gave me an apologetic look before heading out of the guild doors, I sighed I guess this was one of the problems with been in a relationship with a member from another guild.

"So Erza how did the mission go?" I asked her seeing as I hadn't talked to her in a while.

"It went smoothly thanks for asking," She replied taking a bite of cake...maybe I should order something it was getting time for my pain medication and boy could I tell it was wearing off.

-**timeskip-**

"So what's do you plan to happen next?" Levy inquired after finally finishing her proof reading of my book.

"No spoiling!" Gray called from behind the book, which he had snacked out from Levy's hands the moment she'd finished the last page. I chuckled at the sight before me, mister rough and tough Ice mage was burying himself in my book while attempting to cover his ears.

"Don't worry Gray an author never reveals her secrets until the book if finished," I winked playfully at the pair, poor Levy looked utterly distort at the fact she'd have to wait even longer to find out what would happen next and Gray looked utterly relieved at the new that I wouldn't spoil his pleasure of reading. Erza just shook her head and held out her hand at Gray motioning for him to hand it over.

"No way Erza you wait your turn," Gray grumbled before turning his back on the redhead so that he could read in peace.

"Can one of you take me back to my apartment please I..*yawn* sleepy," I mumbled as the full force of my painkillers hit me.

"No problem my princess your prince is here to serve you in all ways," Loki said lifting me up.

"When did you get here, Loki?" I asked seeing as I don't remember calling him or seeing him arrive on his own.

"You were so absorbed in talking with your friends you failed to notice me," He pouted at me, Hmm but why hadn't he just made his presence known, like his usual way. "but you were having so much fun I couldn't interrupt you."

"Stop reading my mind you're acting like Hibiki," I slurred feeling my head drop onto his chest as sleep clawed at me.

"I only know you well princess," Loki cooed as he started to carry me home to my nice comfy bed, the last thought before I fell asleep was of the fact that Loki was always their for me unless he had a date, then he was a walk out but otherwise he was a great friend.

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v***

Where had the time gone? It'd been over two hours since I'd left Lucy at the guild she was going to be so mad at me I gulped as I finished the final touches to my date preparations. There all set and ready to go, now all I have to do is collect Lucy from the guild and surprise her, just as that thought crossed my mind I heard the door of Lucy's apartment click open and saw Loki carrying Lucy in bridal style. Damn Lion keep your paws off my Lucy!

"What happened?" I asked, making my way to face the guy holding my girlfriend.

"Lucy needed to come home and sleep; seeing as you'd left the scene I offered to be the knight in shining armour and rescue the damsel in distress," He replied smugly to me as he set Lucy down gently on the bed.

"Her pain meds I'm guessing," I muttered, starting to rethink my plan, luckily I'd only bought picnic type food so that would keep till later and everything else was all set so all I really needed to do was wait for her to wake up...again.

"Well duh," Loki mocked me sarcastically.

"Oh well our DATE can wait till she wakes us," I said stressing the date part, that made Loki hiss at me. Score one for me. I watched as the usual smart mouthed spirit was lost for words before poofing back to the spirit world, good choice mate! Now I only needed to wait before my romantic...well sort of romantic evening could begin.


	17. a new discovery

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some story lines where needed.**

**All series I mention in this chapter belong to their respective creators, I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v ***

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked several times before I finally realised where I was. I'm at home that's right Loki brought me back from the guild. Okay that was a start, these pain meds were such a pain in the back for making me foggy I hated it...but I hated being in torturous pain more so I couldn't complain about them too much. Hmm I wonder where Hibiki got too? Is he back yet?

"Hibiki?" I quietly called out into my quiet room, maybe he wasn't back yet, but where could he be? Gosh I'm starting to get nervous now...I hope he's okay!

"Yes _sweetheart_?" Hibiki's voice came floating from the same direction as my bathroom. I felt a relieved smile spread across my face just knowing that he was here in my apartment with me and knowing that he was safe as well gave my heart a serious wave of relief

"You gonna be long in there?" I called feeling my face go red at once again admitting that I needed the loo. I had always been told during my many etiquette lessons that a lady never reveals this fact to a suitor and I guess some of that lady crap had actually stuck in my head after all.

"Nope was just cleaning it's free for your use," Hibiki said walking out towards me with a half grin on his face as he noticed just how disheveled I looked. "You look hot when you wake up."

"Perv," I stuck my tongue out at him again and reached for Virgo's key before releasing it was most likely Sunday by now and I couldn't call her...she could pop up on her own but if I called her I would be breaking my contract, drat. Seeing as no tell tale flash happened I took that as a sign Virgo was busy...maybe Gemini could help? Or Aries if she was free? Let's try Gemini first.

"Open gate of the twins, Gemini," I called as I reached for their key and in an instant out popped my adorably cheeky twin spirits.

"What can we do for you today Lucy?" They ask in unison bobbing around my head.

"Can you turn into a healthy me or Erza and help me go to the bathroom please," I begged, feeling like I was about to burst.

"No problem...here we go," And they poofed into another me...no matter how many times they did that it still weirded me out a little.

"Thanks you two," I smiled as they carried me off. All that carrying Natsu when he gets motion sick must be paying off, Gemini version of me didn't even break a sweat from having to carrying me all over the apartment.

Once I was finished and resettled on my now permanently indented bed I realised how hungry I was...how long had I been asleep.

"How long was I out?" I asked watching Hibiki rummaging around my kitchen.

"All night," He said turning to face me with a plate of food, coffee and medication.. I think I am in love!

"Wait all night? Theres no way... I mean thats over 16 hours!" I panicked as I sat up noticing less pain from my sides as I did so ...my ribs must finally be starting to heal. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well you're body must have needed the rest to help heal you," Hibiki said trying to calm me by wafting the coffee mug under my nose, it worked.

"Thanks for the food," I grinned and tucked in completely forgetting about my panic attack of only a few seconds before.

"You're just to cute Lucy," Hibiki chuckled settling into the arm chair with a mug of his own. "Anyway I wanted to apologize for leaving you alone so long yesterday but I had to set something up," He explained watching me like a hawk.

"It's fine I had fun hanging out with everyone again," I mumbled through a mouth full of food, if only my father could see me now he'd have a stroke...hmmm no bad Lucy no wishing to kill your father with unladylike behaviour, even if it is a tempting idea.

"So do you have any plans for today?" He asked me as I finished my food (Hibiki could seriously cook) and down my medication so my arm and leg would stop throbbing before giving him my full attention.

"I don't remember making any plans, why?" I inquired tilting my head to the side a little in thought.

"Great because I am going to hold up our promise from our mission and have a real date with you," He grinned at my startled expression. I felt my smile drop from my face how could I go on a date like this?

"Um thats nice and all Hibiki but how?" I said pointing at my casts and multiple bruises which had turned from black to a greeny yellow colour.

"Well I remembered you telling me a while back; how you love to go to those outdoor movie screenings they hold once a month in the local park." He started to explain. I nodded it was my little treat to myself, I'd somehow ditch my teammates and go alone or occasionally with Levy, to watch the latest screening in the park...but I'd already missed that this month so how what was Hibiki really planning? "I know this months date has already passed Mira told me yesterday but it gave me an idea...what if I brought the screening to you," He said his eyes sparkling as he told me his plan. My eyes welled up again at just how caring he was and just how sweet this gesture in and of itself really was.

"But how?" I whispered afraid my voice would crack if I spoke much louder.

"It's all sorted _sweetheart_," He grinned walking over to kiss me on the forehead. "It was what took me so long yesterday I wanted to bring you back and surprise you but that went out the window," He laughed as he set about adding the last touches to our first date.

"Hibiki this is just...there are no words to describe it," I exclaimed feeling some traitorous tears slide down my face and cursing myself at how emotionally I was being.

"I know, I'm awesome." He chuckled over his shoulder as he set up a large piece of cloth on one of the less decorated walls. "And just wait till you get me in bed, I'll show you how I got my nickname." At that last comment my face went red and steam flew out of my ears as I imagined the scenario he had just painted in my mind and finding that I was looking forward to that day with anticipation...I've been reading to many erotic novels lately my mind has been corrupted, remind me to thank Erza and Levy for getting me into them later...not.

"Oh that looks interesting," Hibiki whispered in my ear making my shriek and jump.

"Damn it Hibiki, stop reading my mind!" I fumed at the man rolling on my floor in hysterics; at the mental image he had just seen in my head followed by my verbal outburst. "If you don't then you'll never get any from me," I chuckled darkly as the mans face turned into that of a scolded puppy and he buried his face in my lap whimpering.

"Oh mighty princess spare a poor enchanted knight for his wrong doings," He cried wrapping his arms round my waist gently, gaw he was such a playboy its criminal I tell you...but I couldn't stop a warm smile forming at just how comfortable I was with everything we did together it blow my mind how perfect we were for one another at times.

"You playboy," I scolded, playfully while entwining my fingers in his hair and proceeding to fiddle with it.

"Hmmm," Hibiki hummed into my lap nuzzling my tummy. "Hibiki likey likey."

"Haha silly Hibiki, so anyway what movie did you choose?" I asked not really wanting to break this moment but knowing it could escalate quickly from here to something I wanted to do, but physically couldn't right now.

"I got a selection for you to choose from seeing as we've got time," He said turning his face to look up at me. "Theres a romance/comedy series Special A?"

"Hmm I've heard of that it's supposed to be good," I said continuing to fiddle with his hair, it was addictive.

"Well let me give you a list of what I've got, then you can make up your mind," He chuckled getting up and sitting down on the bed next to me.

"You have a point," I giggled resting my head on his shoulder.

"Code;breaker, kamisama hajimemashita and a personal favourite of mine d gray man," Hibiki listed on his fingers. I was surprised I'd never have pegged him as an otaku type, but who am I to complain I love to read manga and watch anime when I had the time. The are the best things to research when I get a case of...writer's block.

"I didn't know you were so into anime Hibiki; I thought that was my guilty pleasure." I winked as the guy next to me chuckled and wrapped an arm around me gently.

"Theres still a lot you don't know about me, Luce. But can you keep it a secret or I'll never hear the end of it from Ren," He pulled his finger up to his mouth signing at me to hush, before leaning over and placing a kiss on my temple.

"You're secret is safe with me captain," I saluted then broke down giggled the more I learned about Hibiki the harder I fell, which could be a bad thing if one day he isn't there to catch me.

"So what one do you wanna watch first," Hibiki poked me on the nose snapping me outta my giggles.

"How about your personal favourite D Gray-man, seeing as it's one of mine too," I smiled and leaned up to peck his check. "Set it up and bring on the snacks; I'm ready for a geek fest."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you beyond the fact that your hot," Hibiki teased as he unwrapped his arm from around me and stood up to start the 103 long D gray -man anime marathon. I was so glad Hibiki had thought of this, not only did I get to spend time with my new boyfriend, but I had also learned he was a anime freak too, YAY FOR ME! One thing was for sure; even though I still had 3 more weeks to wait til Wendy got back I don't think I was going to be bored anymore I smiled to myself as Hibiki returned and I snuggled into him and felt his arm wrap around me once again as he hit play.

"Um Hibiki." I look up at the man sitting beside, forgetting my question as I just take in his features, he really does have the looks of a world famous model.

"Yes,_ Sweetheart?_"

"You forgot the snacks, _Sweety_."


	18. Earlier than planned

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some story lines where needed.**

**All other series I mention in this chapter belong to their respective creators, I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v ***

I'd been having such a great time these past two weeks that I kind of wished Wendy wouldn't come back, just so I could spend more time with Hibiki and Eve when he popped around from time to time. We'd all been having a blast and Gray and Erza had joined us from time to time when they weren't busy. Right now I was waiting for Hibiki to come back from picking up my repeat prescription from the hospital; bringing meds and take out back with him. Eve had been tasked with finding a new series for us to enjoy until Wendy got here. Eve had great taste in tv and movies and we really got along great which seemed to annoy Hibiki at times but he shouldn't be jealous I view Eve like a little brother and we had actually agreed last night that he could call me oneesan if I could call him nii-chan in return; seeing as I'd never had a younger sibling before. The whole scene had tickled Hibiki pink with him exclaiming that for once Eve's pick up line had worked but in a totally different manner than what he usually used it in...that had caused Eve and I to burst out laughing too, luckily for me my ribs weren't as painful as before so laughing no longer causes the same wave of pain that it had just 2 weeks ago.

"I'm back _sweetheart_," Hibiki sang as he rushed over and glomped me to the bed gently.

"Welcome home _darling,_" I giggled as he kissed my nose before getting off me to set up the food.

"I got chinese that okay?" Hibiki asked as he set the food on my coffee table.

"Bit late to be asking me that now silly but yes that's great," I beamed as I heard the door opening again signalling either the return of Eve or someone else from my guild was house crashing.

"I'm home oneesan," Eve called walking over to me waving a bag from the rental store in my face.

"Welcome home nii-chan whatcha get?" I asked excitedly bouncing slightly on the bed.

"Well we have a choice of Rave Master or Spice and Wolf," Eve replied coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"Rave Master," I called out in excitement pulling Eve in for a one armed hug.

"What's all the noise for?" Hibiki laughed exiting the kitchen with plates, cups and pop seeing as I was t-total until I came off my pain meds.

"Eve got Rave Master to watch and Spice and Wolf," I beamed at him in reply. Watching as Hibiki set the food out and Eve got up and set the lacrima up for tonights usual food and moviefest. I was really going to miss this when the guys had to go back to their guild full time, sure I'd get to see Hibiki every weekend. We had come up with a plan to make our new relationship work over the distance between our guilds. Either I would go to him or he'd come here depending on our workload but I wouldn't get to see Eve as often as I did now. I was going to be lonely without their constant company.

"Rave Master sounds cool," Hibiki said handing me a plate of fried rice and aromatic duck, yum my fav.

"Thanks," I smiled before tucking in to my food and trying to think of a plan so I get to spend more time with my little brother more after I am healed. After five minutes I had the perfect plan. "Hey guys I have an idea for after I'm healed."

"Yeah what?" Eve asked looking at me a little sadly. I guess this subject hadn't just been on my mind but on his and Hibiki's too.

"Well how about we go on a mission once a month or something," I smiled as I told them my idea.

"That sound's wonderful," Hibiki and Eve cried in happiness before trying to hug me then they remembered the food in my hand and backed off.

"Do you think Ren would agree to it?" I asked hesitantly as I didn't really know him very well but I wanted too.

"Sure he will," Eve grinned as he hit the menu button to skip all the adverts on the disc.

"You can replace Sempai," Hibiki chuckled as he offered me the prawn crackers.

"Erm...I'm not sure how Ichiya would take that," I said nervously imagining his hurt expression and shuddered.

"It'll be fine. We don't always go on missions with him, just occasionally." Eve mumbled through a mouthful of food...boys have no manners when they get comfortable with you!

"Then it's settled once a month Lucy will become part of the Trimen," Hibiki sang disappearing into a world of his own.

"Alright then," I laughed and returned to my food as Eve hit play.

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v***

It didn't take a telepath to figure out why Lucy had suggested her team up plan, I knew she was worried about when everything went back to the way it was. I also knew even if we saw each other every weekend; she wanted to spend time with Eve too, seeing as those two had become much too close for my liking but I couldn't complain they acted like siblings so it was all cool in my book...for now anyway.

"Hibiki," Eve whispered as we took the dirty dishes into the kitchen to wash them up, seeing as once again, Lucy had fallen asleep not too long after taking her medication.

"Yeah what's wrong?" I asked my friend.

"Do you think oneesan will be okay when we leave?" He said looking at me like a lost puppy.

"Of course she will be after all she has an entire guild that protects her," I chuckled remembering how the first time Erza had crashed in through the front door and threatened to chop me into pieces if I dared to make Lucy cry. There was no doubt that Lucy would be fine without us here but that made me kinda sad too.

"Yeah you're right it's just I'm going to miss hanging around with her all the time," Eve pouted as he started to dry up.

"So am I Eve so am I," I sighed as I heard Lucy mumble in her sleep. To be honest I do not wish to be away from Lucy for even a second but I could never leave my team or guild and join fairy tail and Lucy couldn't do that either, to us our guild was our family. Luckily for us it was only a shortish train journey between the respective guilds so we could spend any spare time we had together or if we got lonely we'd just call the other up like we'd been doing before now. I was determined to make this relationship work though and nothing short of one of us dying was going to stop me!

"I have to go back tomorrow. I promised to go on a job with Ren as my rent is coming up again," Eve said sheepishly looking over at the sleeping blonde regretfully.

"Lucy understands that problem all too well," I chuckled finishing up the last plate. "So don't worry you'll see her more often anyway from now on and Christmas is coming up soon so I'm sure we can all make plans."

"Oh you're right we could invite her to the Blue Pegasus Christmas party I'm sure she'll love it," Eve exclaimed with stars in his eyes, I laughed at his expression the term spoilt puppy came to mind it was a good job I liked him so much!

"That sounds good," I smiled before heading over to where our futons were laid out and settling down to sleep. Thank you Virgo for having futons ready otherwise Eve and I would have been sleeping on the floor for the past couple of weeks.

-**next day-**

"Bye Eve have a safe trip," Lucy called out of her window and waved at my young team member again...she'd only just said goodbye 3 minutes ago jeez.

"So Lucy what do you want to do today?" I asked trying to distract my girlfriend from the retreating figure of her nii-chan.

"Could you maybe help me with my book?" She blushed turning to face me. Well this is a first.

"Sure I've been dying to know what you want to happen next!" I grinned as Lucy's blush deepened, she really needed to believe in her skills more.

"Thanks," She muttered as she shifted herself so that her legs were hanging off the bed and her plastered arm was resting on her lap. I went to fetch her notebook and pen so I could start writing what she dictated to me but was stopped by a timid knock on the door.

"Come in it's open," Lucy called as I returned to her side incase she needed defending. I still couldn't believe she never locked her door unless she was going away on a job.

"Mira-san told me you were injured so I came straight over," Came a timid voice belonging to Wendy. I felt my heart sink she was back 2 days earlier than expected.

"Wendy you're home early," Lucy called happily motioning for the young girl to come to her side.

"Yeah I managed to find a cure sooner than anyone thought so we managed to get home sooner," She smiled as she walked over and started to examine Lucy.

"That's great! Now you can write again,Lucy." I fake smiled, well I didn't want Lucy to hurt anymore but I also wanted any excuse to spend more time living with her.

"You seem to be healing nicely your ribs, hip and collarbone are knitting together nicely, but your arm doesn't seem to have healed at all," Wendy murmured as she finished her exam and started to use her magic to fix up what needed fixing.

"That itches," Lucy whined at Wendy's healing, she must have got to the halfway stage at my guess.

"That's just my magic healing the bones. Please bear with it Lucy-san we're almost finished here," Wendy explained as she moved from Lucy's ankle onto her arm.

"Just think Luce we can go out for that dinner date I promised you," I said trying to take Lucy's mind off the itching feeling, it seemed to work too as her eyes lit up and she turned to look at me like I'd promised to buy her a puppy.

"You're the best _sweetheart_," She beamed at me causing me to blush this time as she used the english nickname that I'd given her. Wendy looked between us with a confused look before putting two and two together and continuing on with her job.

A few minutes later and Wendy was wiping the sweat from her forehead and declaring Lucy 100% fit and healthy again before suggesting I take her to get her casts removed at the hospital then she was free. After that Wendy left to go back to Fairy hills or the guild and I hurried Lucy over to the hospital so that I could finally spend a day with her without being worried about hurting her, if a kiss got a little out of control. Wendy coming home early may have been a blessing after all it means I can spend 2 full days with a unhurt Lucy. We can do all sorts of things together!

"Hibiki," Lucy said nudging my arm with her elbow as the nurse starting removing the plaster cast from her leg.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"How about after this we go to the beach behind Fairy Hills before going out to dinner tonight?" She asked looking delighted as she flexed her newly freed leg.

"Sounds wonderful," I beamed already imagining spending the whole day watching Lucy in a bikini I couldn't wait...one problem I didn't bring swimming trunks with me and it's December already. "Only one problem I don't have any swimwear with me," I pouted. "And it might be a little cold."

"No worries I have loads of them at my house," She stated flexing her arm now that it too was free. Why would Lucy have trunks at her house? "And it's not too cold just yet, the weather report said that the cold spell is blowing in later this week."

"Erm Luce," I started to ask my question before getting cut off by the sight of Lucy standing up on her own two feet and stretch. Wow she just gets hotter and hotter.

"Yay Wendy is a miracle worker," Lucy laughed holding her hand out to me so that we could head home. "Oh about the swim stuff I have a load of guys clothes stored at my place incase of Gray emergencies," She explained as I took her hand and followed her out of the hospital; back towards her apartment.

"He hasn't worn them has he?" I grimaced at the idea of wearing another guys clothes even if they had been washed.

"No don't worry they're all newly bought," She laughed at my face as she hopped up onto the river bank still keeping a tight grip on my hand.

"Well then what are we waiting for I for one am dying to see you in a bikini," I grinned and winked at my blushing girl as I pulled her gently off the bank and picked up the pace to her apartment.

"What are you talking about it's I who am dying to see you in trunks," She laughed as she lead the way up the stairs and into her room.

"Actually I'm dying to see you in nothing," I grinned as I shut the door behind us and spun Lucy around and pinned her against the now close door.

"Hmm not a bad idea," She hummed wrapping her arms around my neck and stretching up to sweetly kiss me. Causing me to wrap one arm around her waist and slide the other one up into her hair so that I could deepen the kiss. I had waited almost a month to be able to kiss Lucy without accidentally harming her already injured body, I was going to enjoy this.

"Maybe we should stay in?" I murmured pulling my lips away just far enough so we could catch our breath.

"Lucy likey likey," She giggled mimicking me from not too long ago before pulling me back in for a more passionate and steamy kiss, yes going out could wait for now I was going to enjoy having Lucy all to myself and fulling my word about showing her, how I got my nickname.


	19. the promise

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some story lines where needed.**

**After reading this chapter can you guess what's going to happen next? Also I apologise for any slight adjustments I've made to how this occurs but it work better for my story please don't cook me!**

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v ***

It feels like a dream; had we really gone all the way last night? I still couldn't come to terms with the fact I'd slept with Hibiki but at the same time I could. I loved and trusted him, he had been here for me when I'd been injured acting as my nurse and care taker I couldn't be happier,if I'm honest, that my first time had been with him. I knew now that I was the only woman in his eyes and that all my previous worries and doubts were just childish. I looked down at the still sleeping Hibiki who had a content peaceful look on his face as he snored quietly, I felt a smile spread across my face I hope I never lose you Hibiki Laytis, because I truly believe I have fallen in love with you. That thought shocked me but it was the truth I wholeheartedly loved the man sleeping next to me with all my heart but how did I tell him this?

"G'morning _star," _Hibiki yawned and stretched turning on his side to mirror my own position. Was now a good time? No didn't it have to be a special setting or something? Thats what all the romance novels told me anyway. Though wasn't this so like those romantic scenes from books; the girl confessing her love to the lead male as they lay wrapped in eachothers arms the morning after?...On second thoughts thats way too cheesy.

"Good Morning sleepy head," I smiled leaning in to kiss him chastely on the lips, it could wait till later after all we had a long time stretching out in front of us to do and say everything that was needed between us.

"Hmm I could get used to this," He sighed and pulled me into a hug as we snuggled together I felt so content I never wanted to leave his arms.

"So could I," I murmured resting my head on his bare chest as we settled into a comfortable silence I almost fell back to sleep as Hibiki gently stroked up and down my arm.

"Hey Luce," Hibiki whispered as he moved his hand from stroking my arm to fiddling with my hair.

"Umm," I hummed.

"Can we stay here forever in this moment?" He asked sounding genuinely serious.

"I would love too," I sighed tilting my head up so I could see his face, while wrapping one arm around his torso. "But unfortunately for us Wendy being back entails the return of Natsu and if my calculations are correct he'll be crashing in here any time soon," I laughed looking up at Hibiki through my eyelashes seductively.

"You say that, yet you look like you wish to seduce me madam," Hibiki chuckled kissing my forehead.

"Who wouldn't want another taste of what I got last night," I winked at him before shifting so I was leaning over his body, resting my arms on either side of his head.

"Hmm more like it's the other way around," Hibiki said staring at me like it was the first time he'd ever seen the sun. I blushed what did he mean?

"Wait... what?" I stuttered quite shocked at his word, Hibiki's hand came up and rested on my cheek as his thumb stroked just under my eye gently.

"What I'm saying Lucy Heartfilia is that I never wish to be with another woman other than you again in our lifetimes,"He smiled up at me as he pulled me down crashing my lips into his, his words had sent me into an internal giddy dance of happiness and I let him know just how happy his words had made me as I returned the kiss with everything I had!

"Erm Lucy what are you doing?" Came the dense voice of my moment ruining teammate...what had I said about him turning up any minute. Ah I really need to get Freed to put up runes around my house the next time I saw him at the guild. I looked apologetically down at Hibiki who looked to be highly amused by the whole situation and turned my focus towards Natsu.

"You really shouldn't be barging in whenever you want, didn't Mira or Gray tell you Hibiki was staying with me?" I sighed pulling the covers up to cover my chest. How many times had I told him not to barge in.

"They did but I stay here all the time, so what's the big deal?" He asked cocking his head to the side taking in the full scene before him.. "Um Luce why aren't you wearing pajamas?" He questioned, Hibiki was chuckled his head off now at Natsu's denseness about anything that wasn't fighting.

"Hibiki you aren't helping," I hissed at him. Isn't he supposed to be outraged by another guy bursting into my apartment when we're in this type of situation?

"Sorry this is just to funny," He continued chuckling as I noticed Natsu was now blushing..maybe he did understand some things after all.

"Don't tell me Gray's stripping habit is contagious!" He yelled falling off my window sill...or not!

"Oh it's nothing to do with that Natsu," Hibiki winked as he sat up and put his arm around me pulling me close to his side. "Can't you smell anything different about Lucy today?"

"What are you doing?" I whispered into his ear starting to get irritated at the whole situation.

"Putting it in a way a dragon would understand," He whispered back smiling playfully, I had a bad feeling about this. Natsu took a deep breath through his nose and proceeded to contemplate something for several minutes.

"Lucy smells like you," He muttered tilting his head to the side. "But seeing as you've been living here thats not unusual." Hibiki and I sighed at the same time maybe it was time to put it in even simpler terms.

"Remember when Laki and Max became a couple," I said and Natsu nodded. Okay this is a good start."And a couple of months later you said that their smells had joined like they'd...mated I believe you called it?"

"Yeah I rememb...Oh," Natsu said finally catching on to what we were trying to tell then slipped back out the to window making a quick escape. "Sorry but this doesn't mean you can steal my partner Hibiki!" Natsu called as he hopped down and ran away at top speed.

"What the hell?" I sighed angrily shaking my head.

"Oh nothing just a little jealousy I think," Hibiki laughed. "Natsu doesn't want his sister figure and best friend to be stolen from him is all, he really is like a child that way."

"I'm surrounded by idiots," I facepalmed at the news Hibiki was telling me. Just because I was with Hibiki didn't mean I was going to neglect my family or team!

"That's mean Lucy-chan," Hibiki pouted bring out the puppy eyes...Isn't he just proving my statement?

"Poor baby," I teased as he dived on me fake crying in hurt. "But you're my idiot so its fine."

"Hey Lucy?" Hibiki asked finally lifting his head, from where he had being burying himself in my chest.

"Yes," I replied starting to fiddle with his hair, this was become a favourite hobby of mine these days.

"Why don't we spend today at the guild hanging with your friends," He said as he sat up so he could look at me properly.

"Are you sure? What about our plans?" I inquired thinking about our beach trip, even though it is December already.

"It's fine we can go to the beach when the weather gets better, maybe for Valentines day?" Hibiki grinned winking at me.

"Really? Okay deal!" I squealed and flung my arms around his neck, which lead to us resuming what we had being doing earlier before Natsu had interrupted.

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v***

Well today was turning out differently to how I'd expected, especially this morning, but I was glad it had. I loved to watch Lucy interact with her guildmates that beautiful smile of hers never seems to leave her face apart from when she had to remind Gray to redress. Although her guild seemed to be even more lively than usual, with members rushing in and out on jobs every couple of hours. What was going on here?

"What's going on?" Lucy asked Mira from her seat next to mine at the bar as Gray rushed in wearing only his boxers and handed a flier to Mira before rushing off again...I was getting the point of why Lucy kept spares at her house for him.

"You'll see soon enough," Mira called as she got mobbed by a multitude of mages handing her job fliers. |This was pure and utter chaos, I'd never seen any guild get like this before.

"How about we move to a...safer area!" I insisted grabbing Lucy by the hand and dashing over to where Wendy and Carla were sitting.

"These seats taken?" I smiled at the child and cat as she shook her head as a sign, to signal that we were free to sit with them.

"Thanks again for yesterday Wendy," Lucy smiled pulling the girl in for a hug which made her face go red as she got a clear smell of Lucy for the first time today.

"N...no problem," Wendy stuttered looking unsure of what to say seeing as she knew what we'd been up to last night, and this morning.

"Don't be embarrassed Wendy it happens to everyone eventually," I winked making the poor slayer go even redder.

"What are you doing to Wendy you crude man!" Came the sharp tone of Carla who patted her way over to glare at me.

"It's okay Carla," Wendy reassured her Exceed.

"Did I miss something?" Lucy pouted looking between the three of us. Lucy looks so kawaii when she pouts I thought feeling hearts light up in my eyes. She truly is the love of my life!

"Erm just Wendy's sense of smell making her feel awkward," I explained finally snapping out of my inner declaration of love.

"I'm so sorry Wendy I didn't think," Lucy gasped and proceeded to apologise profusely to the young dragon. So considerate too, yes it's official I, Hibiki Laytis, am the luckiest man alive!

"Any way do you know what's going on?" I asked motioning to the manic behaviour of the other members and trying to move the subject to an easier topic for the bluenette to feel more comfortable talking to us about.

"I think Master is making an announcement about it later," Wendy whispered before returning back to the book she had been reading when we arrived. Well I guess this conversation is dead in the water.

"How about I take you out for that meal we've been talking about?" I asked turning to Lucy who had stars in her eyes at the idea of eating out at a real restaurant with me. "I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Of course!" She yelled jumping to her feet and dashing over to Mira and Cana, to find out when the masters announcement would be; then back to me. "Master said that everyone has to meet back up at 9."

"Well that gives us plenty of time," I grin offering the beautiful woman my arm which she accepted as I lead her out of the guild hall towards a cosy little bistro I knew, that wasn't to far away from the guild. That way even if we did run a bit late, we weren't too far away, so wouldn't miss the big news.

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v* back at the guild after dinner.**

Dinner had been great we hadn't gone anywhere fancy or too far away as we were both rather curious at to what was going on. We are both standing in the hall along with everyone else awaiting Masters announcement, with eager anticipation. The hall was full of all sorts of talk and excitement; which only made me even curiouser as to what had everyone so hyped up like this.

"Lucy I think its time," Hibiki said nudging me with his elbow and pointing to where Master, Erza, Mira and Gildarts were standing up on the stage. This just got curiouser and curiouser.

"Now as we have done since times gone by we shall announce the participants for the S-class advancement exam," Master called.

"S-class advancement," I cried in shock while the rest of the guild cheered causing Erza and Gildartz to step in and quieten everyone down. "What does it involve?" I asked Warren who was stood by me.

"Each year is different but it's always hard. After all if you pass you get to be S-class," He explained as I looked at Hibiki for confirmation.

"Every guild has a variation on the same idea although we don't all call our higher level wizards S-class," He explained watching as master got ready to call out the names of this years selected candidates.

"This year there shall be 8 participants and they are; Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy Mcgarden and Mest Gryder." Master shouted out over the various hollars of congratulations or the sobs of those who didn't make the cut.

"That's quite a difficult group to choose from," Hibiki murmured from next to me and I had to agree with him all of the candidates were really strong! Though as I looked around I noticed that Cana didn't look too happy about been chosen and come to think about it, I heard her muttering earlier on about wanting to quit the guild after she got slightly tipsy. Maybe I should talk to her later?

Oops master started talking again I better pay attention. Okay so only one person would pass this year, the event would take place in a few days time, each candidate could chose a partner to help them along with the exam but it couldn't be another person who was participating, or a member of the guild who was already an S-class, interesting. I wonder who would be with who? Natsu would chose Happy of course,even if that stung a little. Freed would most likely pair up with Bixlow but who would the others pick?

Everyone was sat around a table talking after Natsu and Happy charged off to train, I'd been right about them pairing up even if I was a little hurt that he hadn't considered to ask me to help him after all we were best friends! I overheard Fried and Bixlow team up a few minutes ago aswell so that was a second score for me on picking team ups.

"Juvia would like to withdraw from this exam," Juvia mumbled while fidgeting in her seat.

"Hmm whys that?" Gray asked to which Juvia turned into a murmuring mess. Guess she wants to partner with Gray...I better explain for her.

"Because she wants to partner with you," I mock whispered from behind my hand.

"You're totally gunning for Gray-sama!" Juvia accused me.

"Wrong," Hibiki and I said at the same time then burst out laughing.

"So Gray who are you partnering with?" Lisanna asked curious as to who it would be.

"That would be me," Came a smooth voice from behind Juvia.

"Loki?" Elfman questioned...huh why was MY spirit involved with this?

"We promised last year to partner up if either of us got chosen," Gray explained as Loki walked over to me.

"I'm sorry Lucy but I'm going to void our contract for a little, but don't worry I'm here on my own power so it won't affect you," He explained starting to strip...what a free spirit he was! I looked at Hibiki in bewilderment at what was happening right before my eyes as Loki revealed his guild mark to show that he was still a part of the guild and could in fact participate as a partner in this exam. Well guess I couldn't help anyone now that my strongest fighter was gone, damn selfish jerk! I wanted to help Levy-chan, if she asked me too that is.

"I'll be Juvia's partner," Lisanna said standing up and walking over to the spaced out girl...did I miss something?

"Don't tell me you're after Gray-sama too?" Juvia muttered darkly as Lisanna confirmed their team...

"How obsessed can you get?" I asked Hibiki who just chuckled darkly putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I could out obsess Juvia if you'd like," He offered. A fire blazing in his eyes at the idea of the challenge.

"No thanks," I sweat dropped before nuzzling into his side to watch Elfman panic about not having a partner himself.

"Someone had been staring pointedly at you for some time now Elf-niichan," Lisanna said pointing towards the bar where Evergreen sat looking fairly annoyed at being ignored for so long, as Lisanna pointed out that Freed had picked Bixlow over her as a partner. Elfman looked terrified and starting shivering at the mention of partnering with Evergreen...they would make an interesting pair to say the least. Well now at least 4 pairs were made I wonder who Levy and Cana were choosing? Seeing as they hadn't asked me for help.

"Levy choose me," Jet called.

"No me," Droy called trying to outbid his fellow teammate, well I guess Levy hasn't picked yet...wait who's that behind her?

"I'll make you S-class," Gajeel grumbled picking Levy up by the scruff of her dress, guess she doesn't have to worry anymore. Wait is she blushing at his words my my Levy you have some splaining to do later!

"Guess that just leaves Cana and Mest," I stated standing up and stretching.

"Ready to go home?" Hibiki asked handing me my jacket as he got up.

"Yeah, see you all tomorrow guys," I smiled at my friends before taking Hibiki's hand and heading towards the guild exit.

"See ya!" They called back.

We walked back silently until I decided to call Plue out to walk with us, well Hibiki said it felt like we were a married couple walking their dog when plue was around, which was seriously cute! For a guy with the reputation of a mega playboy to talk about serious matters just made me realise, how luckily I was all over again.

"Pun pun," Plue said staring into an alleyway.

"What's wrong boy," Hibiki asked as I looked into the alley to see none other than Cana Alberona dead drunk in the snow.

"This is no place to be past out drunk," I cried rushing over to dust the snow off of her and try and get her back to my apartment before she froze to death.

"Here let me," Hibiki more commanded than offered as he pulled Cana onto his back piggyback style. "You run ahead and set everything up I'll be right behind you."

"Okay thanks hun," I shouted already halfway down the street. After I had a warm bath set up and the kettle on I realised I was out off any form of warm drink to use to warm Cana back up, I guess I'll ask Hibiki when he arrives.

"Where should I put her?" Hibiki called from the door, well think of the devil and here he appears.

"I'll put her in the bath first but we're out of warms drinks can you go get some coffee?" I asked taking the now slightly conscious Cana and heading towards the bathroom.

"But I wanna watch you have a bath together," Hibiki pouted which earned him my best Po'ed Mira impression. "Coffee right," He yelped and ran out the door, jeez men are all the same!

"Your a lifesaver," Cana hiccupped after I got her out of the bath and sat down wrapped in a towel while her clothes dried out.

"So why were you out there in the snow?" I asked worried for my friends mental state.

**(Author: We all know this part and if you don't go watch it immediately! So I am skipping it. Cana; Authors just been lazy~ Auther; AM NOT!)**

After Cana finished explaining her reasoning for wanting to quit Fairy Tail it no longer matter to me that Loki was helping Gray or that I was considerably weaker than my teammates at times, I had brains and I was going to make Cana S-class so that I wouldn't lose a precious family member!

"I'll be your partner Cana!" I cried leaning forward so the conviction in my words would reach her. " I promise to definitely make you S-class!"

"Thanks Lucy," Cana said giving me a small smile.

"Just what I'd expect of my girl," Hibiki smiled walking over with 3 cups of coffee.

"When did you get back?" Cana and I asked slightly confused as we hadn't heard him enter.

"Well you girls were so busy talking you didn't notice me, I was rather hurt actually." Hibiki pouted playfully sitting down next to me. It should be illegal to look that cute!

"I was right on the money about you two," Cana grinned taking a sip of her coffee while not taking her eyes off us.

"Huh?" I asked her in confusion money, what money?

"Never mind, anyway you sure you don't mind me kidnapping your girl to use as my partner,Hibiki?" Cana inquired.

"Course not because if I know one thing about this celestial spirit mage, its that she keeps her promises," He winked making me blush at his words, yep it was undeniable I was in love with him!


	20. I love you

**Disclaimer****; fairy tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**A/N; As I've been having trouble with new ideas lately, I've decided to edit my stories to make them even better, grammar and spelling wise. I may also elongate some chapters/edit some story lines where needed.**

* * *

***Lucy's p.o.v * Tenroujima**

As I watched my partner and friend finally tell Gildarts that she was his daughter I realised maybe it was time to start patching up my relationship with my dad. Sure he had done some awful things to me over all the years since my mother passed, and I could never forgive him for trying to destroy Fairy Tail, but I could move on; after all he was my only biological family member left. I looked over to where Cana and Gildarts where hugged and starting to chat about father/daughter things and Natsu was still blubbering like a baby over the whole family reunion, he was probably hoping for something like that for himself and Igneel when they reunited. I was also hoping for a touching scene like this for all the dragon slayers when they found their missing parents, because even though we all had each other not knowing or having lost a parent is a hole in your heart you can never quite fill again, no matter the amount of love you pour in there to try and fill it back up again.

"Hey Luce," Natsu called heading over to reclaim his abandoned fishing rod. "Won't playboy be getting lonely or worried about you?"

"EEk you're right I forgot I promised him I'd call after the exam was over to tell him the results," I shrieked reaching for Virgo's key and asking her to bring my communications lacrima with her.

"Punishment time princess?" Virgo mono toned as she handed over my requested item. She really needs to get over her punishment addiction I'm never going to comply with it anyway.

"Not today or ever Virgo," I sweat dropped at my spirit before deciding it was time for her to go home. "Thank you, you can go now," I smiled as I watched her shimer back to her world,. Right now to call Hibiki.

"Connect to Hibiki," I commanded allowing my magic to flow down my arm and out the tips of my fingers giving the device enough magic to make the call. I had to wait longer than normal seeing as we were on an island in the middle of the ocean, even magic would have some delays connecting me to Fiore.

"Hibiki Laytis speaking," My boyfriend said finally picking up, I felt tears spring to my eyes at hearing his voice. Wow I'd missed him so much, more than I thought was possible for only been separated for a short amount of time.

"Heya," I chirped into the device taking in the face of the man I loved. "Long time no speak."

"LUUUUUUCCCCYYYY!" Hibiki yelled hugging his lacrima from the looks of it. " I missed you."

"I missed you too," I beamed watching as Eve and Ren yanked Hibiki way to get a peek at me.

"Oneesan," Eve smiled waving at me, Ren merely nodded his head in recognition before returning to what he had obviously been doing before I interrupted. I really did need to get to know him better when we returned home!

"Heya niichan, hey Ren" I said returning Eve's smile with a sunny one of my own and raising my hand in a little wave at Ren. "It's great to see you again."

"Lucy are you ignoring me?" Hibiki pouted in the background. Geez he can be so clingy but so cute at the same time..should I be mad or happy?

"I'd never ignore you hun I was simply saying my hellos to Eve and Ren," I grinned playfully enjoying talking to two of my favourite guys in the world.

"So tell us how did it go? Did you do it? Did you make Cana S-class?" They both rushed in unison. Well it was the elephant in the room.

"Well I sort of did but the exam got cancelled halfway through," I started explaining to them the events of everything that had happened since we'd arrived on the island including how I'd just gotten Cana to see that she didn't need to be S-class to be good enough to be Gildarts daughter..she just needed to be herself!

"I can't believe Grimoire heart attacked you and on your holy land as well," Eve gasped, taken aback by that information.

"Yeah but in a way it was a good thing, I mean I gained Capricorn as a new friend after all," I smiled at my newly adopted little brother.

"First thing when you get back I want to meet him," Eve sang jumping up and down like a 5 year old. Tt transpired that Eve's mother had also been a celestial spirit wizard before she died, being a previous owner of Taurus before he went to help the couple on the dairy farm, that I had gained him from. So for him in a way being close to me, who was now contracted with Taurus, was a connection to his Mum and I could relate to that. I'd chosen to be a celestial wizard because my mum had been one, and it was a way for me to always be close to her.

"It's a deal," I laughed as Hibiki barged Eve out of the way to try and gain my full attention.

"What was that about you almost being crushed...twice," He cried outrage at someone trying to harm me. He really was sweet.

"Theres no need to worry everything worked out fine didn't it? I mean I'm still here," I reassured him, while raising my free hand in the universal sign for peace.

"It is not fine, what if it hadn't have worked out hey? I could have lost you," Hibiki cried once again hugging the lacrima as if it was me. He really did care about me didn't he, I smiled to myself at that thought maybe now was a good time to confess my feelings to him.

"RAAAAAAA." Came an ear splitting roar from over head, causing me to raise my hands over my ears to try and block that unholy noise out, lacrima ball still in hand. Guess Hibiki's getting a nice view of the top of my head.

"What the hell was that?" Hibiki asked his face rather pale as he uncovered his own ears. Whoops guess all of Blue pegasus heard that too then.

"I...I don't know," I stammered, putting my lacrima down to eye level again, as I started heading towards the guild camp along with Gildarts, Cana, Natsu and Happy.

"That didn't sound good,Lucy." Hibiki and Eve said at the same time...I knew that was the case, but as I broke out into the campsite and looked up to see a large black and blue scaled dragon thing hovering over our heads, the full immensity of what we were up against sank in. We are in big trouble.

"The black dragon of the apocalypse; Acnologia," Masters words rang through my head. Isn't that the dragon that destroyed an entire nation by itself?

"You have to get out of there now!" Hibiki screamed at me concern etched across his face. I'm sorry Hibiki I may never see you again. I'm so sorry I thought feeling tears well up in my eyes as I took a long look at his face. It might well be the last time I ever see him again.

"RUN GET TO THE SHIP!" Gildarts screamed jolting me out of my staring, it's now or never.

"I Love you Hibiki," I smiled at the man on the other end of the connection letting tears fall down my face as I felt a huge shock wave blast me backwards, knocking the lacrima out of my hands in the process. Yes this was a cliche way to tell him, but if you were staring death in the face, I could see no better time to say the words out loud. Now at least he knew that I loved him and it may give him a small measure of comfort if I never return home.

* * *

***Hibiki's p.o.v***

"RAAAAAAA" Came an ear splitting rawr from Lucy's side of the connection causing me to raise my hands over my ears to try and block that unholy noise out along with everyone else in my guild include Master Bob who had turned white as a sheet.

"What the hell was that?" I asked feeling the blood drain from my face at the way my master was reacting to that noise. What the hell was that god awful noise coming from? A dragon?

"I...I don't know," Lucy stammered,putting her lacrima back down to eye level again, as she started heading and heading somewhere along with Gildarts and the rest.

"Lucy that didn't sound good," Eve and I said at the same time.. If it was a dragon that was making that noise, then there is only one left in existence, that I knew off. Please oh please don't let it be a dragon, just let it be a stray Wyvern.

"The black dragon of the apocalypse; Acnologia," Her Masters words rang through our now silent guild hall. So it was the dragon I'd been thinking about. The dragon that destroyed an entire nation by itself...Lucy is in serious danger!

"You have to get out of there now!" I screamed at her, concern and worry flooding my body. I couldn't lose her! If there is a god please hear my prayer, don't take my Lucy away from me after we only just became a couple, keep her save and bring her home to me! The fear coursing through my entire body was making me shake as I stared in horror at the next words I heard.

"RUN GET TO THE SHIP!" Gildarts screamed I was frozen in horror trying to hold the image of Lucy for as long as I could, but if that thing had terrified Gildarts, Fairy tails strongest mage like that, Lucy was in more than serious danger, she is in mortal danger!

"I Love you Hibiki," She smiled at me. One of her beautiful bright smile that I loved to see her give,but at the same time she had tears fall down her face. That I didn't love to see at all, unless there were tears of joy. I was about to reply tell her how I loved her too how I'd loved her since the moment she'd saved my life in her fight against Angel. I was going to tell her not to worry as everything was going to be alright, when I saw her beautiful face get blown away from her lacrima and the connection cut off.

"LUCY!" I screamed shaking the Lacrima as if it could magical make time rewind or bring her back to me. I felt my heart break as the implication of her last words hit me, they were the declaration of a dying person. No Lucy can not be dead, some of the most powerful mages out of all the guilds were on that island, her included, and they had 4 dragon slayers...I'm sure they'll survive I just know it!

"Hi...Bi...Ki," Eve sobbed beside me looking as broken as I did. I forgotten he'd been stood next to me watching all this time.

"It'll...be okay," I sniffled wiping my own tears away. I had to have faith in her she would return and when she did I would rush up to her and tell her the response I was so rudely interrupted from giving.

"Hibiki," Master Bob's voice came from his office doorway. I looked up at Masters concerned face; after all he too had once been a member of fairy tail and was still close with Makarov.

"They'll be okay right Master?" I asked. Desperate from someone to agree with me for someone to tell me she would be coming home.

"There are some battles even they can't win," He sighed his words shattering what little hope I had left and breaking my heart into a thousand pieces. Hadn't she been through enough already?! Why did all these bad things keep happening to her and Fairy Tail?

-**several hours later-**

I had been sat on one of the guild sofas with Eve and Ren since the call had dropped. Eve was crying into my shoulder now while I just sat there motionless, we'd been like this since Ren had, had to go and change his suit. This had to be a dream, that's right it's just a nightmare, I'm sure soon the council will inform us that nothing was wrong and that Acnologia had been defeated, that Fairy Tail would be returning home in one piece...I'm sure that will be the case.

"I have to inform you all of a recent announcement the magic council had posted to all legal guilds who have ties to Fairy Tail," Master shouted gaining our attention...why did he have tears staining his face they were fine after all! "Tenroujima Island was exterminated at 12:16pm on December 16th x784, no survivors have been found those listed to have died are: Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Wendy Marvel, Cana Alberona, Gildarts Clive, Mirajane Elfman and Lisanna strauss, Freed Justine, Bixlow.."

Master continued reading out the names of the suspected dead each name breaking my heart further and further. I had only been laughing and talking to them a week ago, they couldn't be dead...Lucy what about Lucy? Her name that hasn't been called yet maybe just maybe she's still alive. But in my mind I knew I was been naive, after all I'd seen her die in front of my own eyes. I tuned back in to listen to the last of the names that master was reading off his list.

"Natsu Dragneel, Makarov Dreyar and finally," Master paused here and looked across the guild so that he could look directly at me; pity and anguish firmly set in his eyes as they lock with my own...Oh no. "Lucy Heartfilia."

I felt the world around me go black, the only thing I heard were her last words to me ringing in my head and that smile of hers. How I was going to miss that smile of hers that could light up a room.

_'I Love you Hibiki.'_

__"I love you too."


	21. To be continued

**A/N:**

**This is just to tell you that this story WILL continue but it will be in a sequel, as there are not enough HiLu stories out there.**

**So please stay tuned for the next installment of this story called Stars and Archives; The next Constellation!**

***Bows***

**Fairytailsbluepanda! **


	22. Edits and other info

**A/N:**

** Hey everyone I'm not sure if it was clear or not in my other authors note but I have continued this story with a sequel.**

** To find out what happens next to Lucy and Hibiki's love story please read Stars and Archives: The next constellation.**

**Also if anybody is interested this fanfic has been edited to improve the story and reading experience so please do reread and get back to me with your options.**

***Bows***

**Panda-chan**


End file.
